Whisper - Schattenmeldodie
by Nancy Wieschon
Summary: Ein Mädchen aus der Vergangenheit versucht ihre Welt zu retten. Sie reist in die Zukunft um Hilfe zu finden - und findet so viel mehr. Während Sam und Jack versuchen trotz gegebenem Anlasses Freunde zu bleiben - versucht er dem Abgrund zu entfliehen... ich weiß nicht wohin die Story uns führt, doch verspricht sie Angst, Spannung und Abenteuer für unsere beiden Charaktere. SAM/JACK;
1. Prolog

_**Wisper – Schattenmelodie**_

 _ **Prolog**_

 _ **2978 v. Chr.**_

 _ **Altes Ägypten, Erde**_

Vor zwei Woche und fünf Tagen war ihre Welt, sowie die Menschen die darin lebten, noch in Ordnung. Sie erinnerte sich an den letzten ruhigen Abend vor dem knisternden Lagerfeuer im Zentrum ihres Zeltdorfes, bevor Donner-Grollen den Himmel einnahm. Damals war ihr noch nicht bewusst, dass ihre Kindheit nur wenige Wochen später ein Ende nehmen würde. Mit neugierigen, erstaunten Augen folgten die Bewohner ihres Dorfes den metallenen Geschöpfen am Himmel, wie auch sie selbst. Keiner außer ihr schien mitzubekommen, dass vier Augenpaare weder erstaunt noch neugierig hinauf sahen. Zu Schlitzen verengt waren ihre Augen, angespannt ihr gesamter Körper.

Die Mutter des Mädchens griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie ganz fest. Sie war so ängstlich, so voller Sorge. Wenn das Mädchen jetzt daran zurück dachte und hätte sie gewusst was geschehen würde, hätte sie ihre Mutter mit sich gezogen und sie wären gerannt, weiter und weiter, um nicht zu erleben, was sie schließlich erlebt haben.

Diese erste, unruhige Nacht war sehr kalt und sie bildet sich bis heute ein, dass sie die Kälteste war die sie je erlebt hatte. An Schlaf war kaum zu denken und als sie das erste Mal erwachte, war es immer noch dunkel vor den schmalen Fenstern aus Stoff. Sie hörte Stimmengeflüster. Ihre Mutter weinte.

Sie wollten das Mädchen verstecken, sobald jemand kam, sie nannten sie Jaffa, wollten sie das Kind in Sicherheit bringen. Ihre Mutter wollte mit ihr kommen, da sie ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen trug. Doch soweit sollte es niemals kommen.

Noch in derselben Nacht vielen die Jäger der Katze in das bescheidene Dorf ein.

Sie erinnerte sich nicht an vieles, aber die grausamen, verzweifelten Schreie würden sie auf ewig verfolgen. Die meisten Kinder, darunter auch sie, wurden rasch in Sicherheit gebracht. In den kühlen, dunklen Tunneln unter dem Dorf. Stunden verbrachten sie dort unten. Stunden in denen sie an ihre Familie dachte. Als sie zurück an die Oberfläche geführt wurden, lief dem Mädchen ihr Vater entgegen. Seit sie denken kann, war er immer so stark und furchtlos. Er war ein Held in ihren kindlichen Augen. Nicht in diesem Augenblick. Leere Augen musterten sie. Er sah so verzweifelt aus. So traurig. Und als er sie in eine enge Umarmung zog, wusste sie, dass es nur eines zu bedeuten hatte. Sie nahmen ihr die Mutter. Sie stahlen ihm seine geliebte Frau. Und er war machtlos gewesen.

Hier saß sie nun, zwei Wochen und fünf Tage waren vergangen, in den dürren Armen ihrer geliebten Taisia. Sie half ihrer Mutter wo sie nur konnte, zog das Mädchen mit auf und war für sie alle da. Immer. Sie war schon alt, störrische Strähnen ihres weißen Haares lugten unter ihrem braunen Kopftuch hervor. Als das Mädchen kleiner war, zog es mit ihren kleinen Fingern die tiefen Furchen um den Mund der alten Frau nach. Leben, erklärte sie ihr immer, dass ist das Leben und die Zeit. Neun Jahre war sie bereits alt, neun Jahre in denen sie dachte, die Zeit würde so furchtbar langsam fließen. So fühlte sie nicht mehr. In diesen letzten Wochen waren so viele Freunde gestorben. Gestern waren sie noch hier und heute einfach fort.

Das Mädchen vermisste das Lächeln ihrer Mutter, ihre summenden Melodien, ihr weiches Haar, ihre warmen Lippen und ihren unverkennbaren Duft. Und obwohl ihr der Vater geblieben war, war er dennoch fort. Gefangen in seinem Wahn und den Gedanken an seine geliebte Frau.

So hielt sie ihre geliebte, alte Taisia fest. So saß ihr Vater konzentriert und aufgebracht mit seinen Freunden des neuen Aufstands im großen Zelt der Männer. So planten sie die Rettung aller Freunde und ihrer Mutter.

Noch heute Nacht würden sie alle begreifen, dass sie bereits verloren hatten. Ihre Freunde waren schon lange tot und aus ihrer geliebten Mutter wurde eine bezaubernde Frau, die nicht mehr ihre Mutter war.

 **Gegenwart**

 **P4X7353**

Dr. Damian Meyers wischte sich bereits zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal den Schweiß von seiner Stirn. Die Sonne stand hoch am blauen Himmel und nicht eine Wolke war zu sehen. Das würde noch ein harter Tag werden. Das schwarze Haar klebte ihm bereits auf der Stirn, seine dunklen Augen fixierten das schmale, dünne Kabel in seiner Hand und wieder bildete sich ein Tropfen auf seiner Nasenspitze. Noch einmal wischte er sich mit seinem Arm über das Gesicht, atmete kräftig durch und widmete sich seiner Arbeit. Die Telemetrie Anlage war fast fertig gestellt. Nicht mehr lange und morgen Abend würden sie wieder zurück sein. Zu Hause war es Anfang Januar, die weiße Schneedecke hatte sich bereits vor Wochen über Colorado Springs gelegt, doch hier, hier war der Sommer in vollem Gange.

Fünf Tage waren sie bereits auf diesem gottverdammten Planet. Die Tage waren überhitzt und die Nächte so kalt wie zuhause. Zuhause. Bald schon würde er seine Frau Nancy und seine Kinder wieder in die Arme schließen können.

„Meyers!", knackte es aus seinem Funkgerät welches an seiner Brusttasche hing. Grinsend schnaubte er aus. Colonel Roberts hatte bereits keine Lust mehr auf diesen überhitzen Kochtopf. Damian legte das schmale Kabel aus der Hand, griff nach seinem Funkgeräte und drückte den kleinen roten Knopf.

„Ich bin noch nicht soweit, Colonel. Die Hitze macht es mir nicht gerade einfach, aber ich schätze, wenn..."

„Doc", unterbrach Colonel Roberts bestimmt. Man konnte Roberts so einiges nachsagen, er war ein Soldat wie er im Buche stand. Stark, ehrenhaft und glaubte nur das, was er auch greifen konnte. Aber Roberts Unterbrach nie jemanden. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

„Ja?", fragte Dr. Meyers zögernd.

„Sind Sie sicher dass hier auf dem Planet noch kein SG Team zuvor war?"

Auf Damians feuchter Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Furchen, verwundert blickte er sich kurz um. Captain Pollack, die junge Soldaten mit dem gelockten, braunem Haar, die die letzte halbe Stunde im Schatten eines nahegelegenen Baumes saß, trat näher an ihn heran. Auch ihre Mimik verriet, dass diese Situation anders war als sonst. Ihre grauen Augen bohrten sich sichtlich verwirrt in das schmale Gerät an Meyers Brusttasche.

„Sie kennen das Memo, Colonel", entgegnete Mayers zögernd. „Außerdem hat sich das System bisher noch nie geirrt."

„Dann sollten Sie abbrechen und hier vorbei schauen. Wir haben etwas entdeckt", hörte man es wieder aus dem Gerät rauschen. Nun machte sich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm breit und als er Mona Pollack ansah, konnte er erkennen dass es ihr genauso erging. Colonel Roberts war ein Mann dem nichts so leicht aus der Rhythmus brachte.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg", meinte Damian knapp und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Pollack.

„Keine Ahnung. Der Colonel hat irgendetwas entdeckt was ihn verunsichert. Haben Sie nicht diesen merkwürdigen Unterton in seiner Stimme bemerkt?", meinte der Wissenschaftler stockend während er das Werkzeug beiseitelegte und nach seinem moosgrünen Rucksack griff. Pollack machte es ihm gleich und keine Minute später schritten sie nebeneinander her, in Richtung des Stargates. Es lag umrandet von Bäumen, inmitten einer hübschen Waldlichtung. Keine Pfade, Wege oder sonstiges wiesen auf menschliches Leben hin.

„Sind wir wirklich die ersten hier?", harkte die junge Soldatin nach. Hin und wieder schielte sie in die Gebüsche an denen sie vorbei gingen.

„Laut System, ja", entgegnete Meyers und auch er wirkte nervös und angespannt.

„Ein Computerfehler?"

„Das bezweifle ich", widersprach er und zog sich seine Kappe vom Kopf. Wieder wischte er sich mit seinem Arm über seine feuchte Stirn. „Unser Stargatesystem ist wirklich hervorragend ausgestattet. Es gibt zwar hin und wieder Fehlermeldungen, die allerdings betreffen nur den Anwahl Prozess."

„Also ist ein Fehler nicht gänzlich auszuschließen", stellte Mona Pollack ernüchternd fest. „Wenn das System Fehlermeldungen im Anwahl Prozess zulässt, so kann es doch sein, dass sich das System auch hierbei geirrt hat. Vielleicht war bereits ein Team hier, möglicherweise vor einem Systemupdate und dieser Planet wurde…versehentlich gelöscht oder…oder umgeschrieben."

Lächelnd schielte Damian hinüber zu seiner Partnerin. „Höre ich da etwa die Neugierde der Wissenschaft aus ihrem durch und durch militärischen Mundwerk heraus?"

Verdattert blickte Mona ihm entgegen und lächelte zaghaft. „Wenn Sie das Wissenschaft nennen, Doktor. Dann ist jeder Soldat da draußen Nobelpreis-„

„Beeilung Meyers, Pollack!"

Abrupt blieben Mona und Damian stehen. Am Rand der Waldlichtung stand Colonel Roberts und rief beide Lautstark herbei. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung erkannten beide, dass der erfahrene Soldat mehr als nur angespannt war. Kurz blickten sich beide entgegen, als würden sie sich gegenseitig etwas Bestätigen was Unbehagen in ihnen auslöste. Diese Sache, was auch immer Roberts nervös machte, schien größer als sie dachten.

Rasch schritten beide auf den rothaarigen Mann zu, der sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erwartete. Kaum hatten sie ihn erreicht, schritt er eilig in Richtung des Stargates ohne seinen eisernen Blick vom Doktor zu entfernen. Er reicht Meyers ein kleines, metallenes Kästchen, darauf graviert und verziert, das Symbol der Erde. Meyer erkannte die Schatulle sofort. Dies war ein Zeichen des Stargate Centers, eine Art Geschenk der Erde, für Freunde, Verbündete und die, die es werden wollen. Auf dem rechteckigen Kasten lag eine Kette, die jeder Soldat weit entfernt in der Heimat trug. Eine Hundemarke. Jedoch waren die dünnen Anhänger in solch Mitleidenschaft gezogen, dass man nichts erkennen konnte.

„Das kann unmöglich sein", flüsterte Damian ohne an Tempo zu verlieren „Dieser Planet stand auf der Liste der Toradressen die wir noch nie zuvor-"

„Sie wiederholen sich, Meyers", unterbrach der Colonel erneut.

„Möglicherweise einer der Missionen die geheimer als Geheim waren?", harkte Pollack nach und trat näher an Meyers heran um das Objekt besser erkennen zu können.

„Dann wären wir nicht hier", entgegnete Damian Meyers nüchtern.

„Okay", unterbrach Colonel Roberts rasch und blieb neben der MALP stehen „Wir packen zusammen. Ich habe keine Lust schlafende Geister zu wecken. Pollack! Clarkson!"

Sogleich salutierten Pollack die direkt neben dem Colonel stand und Major Clarkson, der nicht weit entfern am DHD wartete, „Sir!"

„Rückzug!" befahl Roberts und griff nach seinem moosgrünen Rucksack.

Während Major James Clarkson die Heimatadresse der Erde in das Steuergerät eingab, sammelten Pollack und Roberts das restliche Equipment, welches neben der MALP lag, ein.

Mit einem Strudel aus blauer Materie erwachte das Sternentor zum Leben und zog sich schimmern im metallenen Ring zurück.

„Auf das Gesicht des Generals bin ich jedenfalls gespannt", sagte James Clarkson karg während er den Code in den Transmitter eingab.

Gemeinsam schritten die 4 Personen auf den Ereignishorizont zu und traten nacheinander hindurch.

Dr. Damian Meyers blieb kurz vor dem blauen Horizont stehen und blickte ein letztes Mal hinter sich. In diesem Augenblick wusste noch niemand, dass dieses kleine, verschmutzte Kästchen und dieser Planet mehr verbargen als es erschien. Das Schicksal des gesamten Universums.


	2. Kapitel 1 - Papierflieger

**Kapitel 1 - Papierflieger**

 **2978 v. Chr.**

 **Altes Ägypten, Erde**

 **Vier Monate später...**

Ihre Lunge schmerzte zunehmend. Das war auch das einzige was sie wirklich mitbekam. Dieser Schmerz hielt sie davon ab stehen zu bleiben. Dieser Schmerz zeigte ihr, dass es schlimmeres gab. Wenn sie stehen blieb, würde sie nicht mehr lange leben. Ob sie noch weinte wusste sie nicht, das Mädchen fühlte nur diesen grässlichen Schmerz.

„Malika!"

Sie durfte nicht stehen bleiben, nicht langsamer werden, sich nicht nach demjenigen umsehen der ihren Namen rief. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, sie, die ihr alles gab und alles nahm. So würde ihre Lunge nicht brennen, der heiße, körnige Sand nicht gegen ihr verschmutztes Gesicht peitschen und er nicht schreiend hinter ihr her jagen.

„Du darfst nicht weiter, Malika!"

Ihre Mutter war der Grund weswegen sie um ihr Leben rannte und immer noch am Leben war. Das Mädchen mit dem langen, braunem Haar verdanke ihr das pulsieren unter der Haut und gleichzeitig barg in der Gestalt dieser Frau die Gefahr, dieses zu verlieren. Die Katze allein trug die Schuld an den Wunden die sich über ihre Haut zogen, an die schrecklichen Bilder die Malika an die vergangenen Monate erinnerten und die zarten Narben die sich zahlreich um ihr schlagendes Herz schmiegten. Ihre Mutter war absolut und unwiderruflich alles. Und doch konnte sie nichts dafür.

„Bitte bleib stehen!"

War er imstande sie einzuholen? Hatte sie an Tempo und Kraft verloren? Aber sie musste doch fort von diesem Ort, sie durfte nicht zurückblicken, nicht jetzt.

Der feine Sand unter ihren nackten Füßen und die unebenen Dünen machten es nicht einfach zu rennen. Malika jedoch hatte ihm gegenüber den Vorteil kleiner, leichter und jünger zu sein. Fast täglich spielte sie in diesem Meer aus Sand und Staub. Eine glückliche Zeit, welche in einem sanften Atemzug beendet wurde. Einfach so.

Zwei starke Arme packten das Mädchen schließlich und pressten sie gegen einen bebenden Brustkorb.

„Ich muss weiter, lass mich gehen!", rief sie aufgebracht und versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff zu befreien. In diesem Moment wurde Malika bewusst, dass sie viel zu lange gefangen gewesen war. Zu viele Tage in diesem dunklen, schmutzigen Loch. Sie hatte verlernt zu spielen.

„Nein!", brummte er gegen ihr rechtes Ohr.

„Wenn ich stehen bleibe wird sich nichts ändern!", schrie Malika hinaus ins Nichts. Die Sonne berührte bereits den trockenen Horizont und würde bald dahinter verschwinden. Merkwürdig, dass ihr so etwas in solch einem bizarren Augenblick überhaupt auffiel.

„Soll alles umsonst gewesen sein?", fragte er viel leiser als zuvor. Seine breiten Hände griffen um ihre dürren, nackten Arme und dieser unverkennbare Duft wehte um sie herum. Frisches Pergament und nasser Lehm. Niemals würde Malika seinen neugierigen Blick und seine Papierflieger vergessen. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht standen sie sich nun. Die pulsierende Ader an seinem feuchten Hals bewiesen dem Mädchen, dass nicht nur sie alleine große Mühe hatte durch diese verdammte Wüste zu hasten. Wie auch sie selbst, war er übersät mit Schmutz. Sein einst weißes Leinenhemd war ein Farbspiel aus Grau und Braun.

„Verdammt Mali, komm zu dir! Wir müssen dich verstecken, wir haben so viel versucht, um dich endlich zurück zu bekommen. Ich werde nicht zusehen wie sie dich ein weiteres Mal mitnehmen."

Langsam ging er in die Knie, doch ließ er sie nicht los. „Denk an Nahil, an Taisia, denk an so viele Gesichter. Ihr Tod sollte mehr Wert sein als nichts, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ich kann nicht anders. Lass mich gehen!", flehte sie ihn an und ja, sie weinte noch. „Es wird sich nichts ändern, rein gar nichts, wenn ich stehen bleibe!"

„Was verheimlichst du mir?", fragte er leise und musterte sie eindringlich. Malika aber konnte ihm nicht in die Augen blicken, zu viel würde er darin erkennen. Etwas, das sie nicht bereit war Preis zu geben. So stierten ihre trüben, grünen Augen an seinen mit Stoppeln übersäten Wangen vorbei. Sanft strich er eine wirre, lose Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und versuchte, so aufmunternd wie er nur konnte zu lächeln. „Du weißt, du kannst mir alles anvertrauen."

„Es gibt Dinge im Leben die weitgehender sind als Richtig oder Falsch", entgegnete Malika leise. Sie schluckte bitteren Geschmack hinunter. Ihr Vater hatte so viel leiden müssen und Taisia, sie war doch so alt, so unschuldig. „Die Farbe Grau hat mehr Schattierungen als jede andere."

Ein aufrichtiges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Er selbst hatte dem jungen Mädchen dieses Wortspiel beigebracht. Nun hatte sie es verstanden. „Diese Farbpalette haben wir längst hinter uns gelassen."

Ja, das hatten sie wahrhaftig. Ihr beschauliches, ruhiges Zelt Dorf wurde dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Nichts war mehr dort. Kein Kinderlachen, keine Stimmen, keine Lagerfeuer. Nur tragische und grausame Erinnerungen einer kalten Nacht. Die wenigen Freunde und Bekannte die überlebt haben und nicht genommen wurden, versteckten sich in der kleinen, zerstörten Pyramide weit entfernt ihrer alten Heimat. Ein Ort, der für die Katze unwichtig erschien. Doch, so froh Malika auch war, dass es wenigstens eine kleine Gruppe lebend geschafft hatte, so zerriss es sie, zu erleben, dass es so etwas wie Freude noch gab.

„Vater ist tot", gab das Mädchen schließlich von sich. Traurig schaute sie hinauf und musterte den grauen Schein in seinem braunen Haar. „Tot! Einfach fort!"

„Oh, Mali. Komm her", entgegnete er betroffen und zog sie fest an sich.

„Ich muss es versuchen, Daniel", flüsterte sie traurig.

„Es tut mir so leid", erwiderte er ruhig. Sanft strichen seine Finger durch ihr langes Haar. Ihre Augen waren so trüb, so anders als er sie kannte. Nichts von ihrer Sturheit, ihrer kindlichen Neugierde oder Freude war mehr übrig. Nicht einmal das kleinste Funkeln. Es schnürte ihm die Brust zu sie so zu sehen. „Aber sie ist fort, Malika. Du kannst deiner Mutter nicht helfen. Niemand kann das."

„Aufgeben?", fragte sie empört und entzog sich rasch seiner warmen Umarmung.

„Nein", versuchte Daniel sie zu beruhigen. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Malika viel das Zucken auf, welches ihm dabei durch den Körper jagte. Die Wunden waren noch nicht verheilt und dennoch war er ihr hinterher gejagt _._ „Wir dürfen nur nichts übereilen, wir haben nur noch einander. Sobald es sich beruhigt hat überlegen wir wie es weiter geht. Wir geben nicht auf! Wir sind klüger als die!"

„Warum sie?", flüsterte sie leise und blickte ihm durch einen nassen Schleier entgegen. Tränen rannen ihren schmutzigen Wangen hinunter, Tränen die sie rasch wegwusch. „Warum, Daniel?"

„Du weißt warum", antwortete er ruhig und sein Blick viel auf seine Hände. Er hatte ebenso viel verloren wie sie selbst, wenn nicht mehr. Zweimal bereits hatte er zusehen müssen wie seine Freunde starben. Er hatte das letzte Stück Heimat verloren. „Du hast mich, Mali. Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Niemals."

„Das haben sie auch gesagt", entgegnete sie leise. Fest kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen. Warum nur musste dies alles geschehen? Warum hat man ihr das einfache, glückliche Leben genommen?

„Hör mir zu! Hörst du, Malika? Du weißt was geschehen ist. Du weißt was wir, SG1, vollbracht haben, um zu retten, was einst ein Fehler gewesen ist. Dies hier wird sicherlich nichts daran ändern."

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?", fragte sie. „Sie hat mich so vieles gelehrt und ich weiß, dass wir sie warnen müssen!"

„Nicht du", sagte er bestimmend.

„Was?", fragte sie verwundert und noch im selben Moment wurde dem Mädchen alles bewusst. Er musste das Gespräch zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater mitbekommen haben. Damals, bevor sie verlernte zu spielen. „Du weißt davon."

„Er hätte dir nie davon erzählen sollen", entgegnete Daniel während er sich durch das Haar fuhr. „Sie hat uns angefleht dich zu schützen, wie kann ich dich gehen lassen?"

„Wie könntest du mich hier behalten? Ich habe alles verloren", erwiderte das Mädchen stur. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Was würde sie schon verlieren. Sie hatte eine Möglichkeit und diese würde sie um jeden Preis ausnutzen. „Ich weiß, dass ich mir niemals vorstellen könnte wie gefährlich es werden kann. Dennoch muss ich es tun, Daniel. Für uns alle. Für sie. Für meine Eltern."

Lange musterte er sie, Malika kam es vor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Verschränkt waren seine Arme vor seiner breiten Brust. „Ich werde mit dir kommen."

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und ein Hauch von einem zaghaften Lächeln umspielte ihre rauen Lippen. „Du wirst bereits auf mich warten."

Daniels Blick schweifte kurz umher, dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich. „Komm, wir müssen zurück."

Malika stoppte abrupt. „Aber..."

„Hey. Ich werde dich zum Jumper bringen, aber diesen Weg können wir nicht gehen", beruhigte er sie und deutete mit seinem Kopf in die Richtig in die sie gehen wollte. „Treibsand. Eine Menge Treibsand."

Unentschlossen schaute sich das zierliche Mädchen um. Es war nicht mehr weit zu ihrem Ziel, doch in dieser Gegend kannte sie sich nicht sehr gut aus. So umgriff ihre Hand die Seine fester und beide gingen den Weg zurück. Die drückende Hitze ließ bereits nach und ein schwacher Luftstrom huschte ab und zu umher. Bald schon würde die Dunkelheit alles umhüllen. Dunkelheit, die die Katze gerne ausnutzte um zu jagen. Ein Schauer legte sich auf Malikas gebräunte Haut, als sie daran dachte, dass sie selbst Beute für das Raubtier war. Niemals wollte sie ihr ein weiteres Mal begegnen.

„Wann hat er dir zum ersten Mal davon erzählt? Von dem Transmitter und dem Jumper?", unterbrach Daniel die bedrückende Stille ohne den Blick von der weiten, ruhigen Landschaft zu nehmen, deren Umrisse in der Dämmerung gut zu erkennen waren.

„An dem Abend, als die Katze schneller war als Taisia", erklärte sie. Waren wirklich erst ein paar Monate vergangen? Malika schaute hinauf zum grauen Himmel, einige wenige Sterne waren neben dem blassen Mond bereits zu erkennen. Einst waren diese leuchtenden Punkte Gerüst für unzählige Abenteuergeschichten am Lagerfeuer. Doch nun spürte sie nichts als Heimweh. Heimweh nach den geborgenen Armen ihrer Eltern und der beruhigenden Melodie ihrer alten Taisia. „Daniel, lass mich alleine gehen."

„Das Tor wird ständig bewacht, dutzende bewaffneter Jaffa. Wie willst du da durch?", erklärte Daniel. Schmunzelnd bemerkte er das einsacken ihrer schmalen Schultern. Sie war solch ein Dickkopf. „Lass uns erst einmal zum Jumper gelangen, sehen wie der alte Kasten aussieht und zum Lager zurückkehren. Alles Weitere ergibt sich. Katep und seine Jungs haben uns ihre Unterstützung zugesichert, wann immer wir sie benötigen."

„Sie haben Frauen und Kinder, das will ich nicht!"

„Das ist Krieg, Malika. Sie wollen die Freiheit, welche wir vor Jahren erreicht haben und die jeder Einzelne da draußen, auch Katep, immer noch spüren kann. Worte alleine helfen manchmal nicht aus. Diese Tatsache musste auch ich irgendwann akzeptieren."

„Du wusstest von Ra aber nicht von Bastet und beharrst dennoch darauf nichts zu verändern?", warf Malika ein. Dieser Gedanke hielt sich bereits Wochen in ihrem Kopf. „Was ist, wenn sich die Zukunft durch ihr erscheinen bereits verändert hat, Daniel?"

Er blieb stumm. Und als Malika aufblickte um ihn zu mustern, rümpfte er seine Nase und berührte seinen Nasenrücken. Dies tat er nur, wen jemand etwas aussprach, was er niemals wollte das jemand wusste.

„Natürlich hast du daran gedacht", entgegnete das Mädchen schließlich.

So wie ihr Vater. Damals, wenige Tage bevor man sie selbst genommen hatte, sprach ihr Vater diese Gedanken aus. Er hatte ihr so vieles erzählt, so vieles erklärt und immer wieder sprach er von den Geschichten vor dem Lagerfeuer. Geweint hatte er auch, im Geheimen, im Stillen und doch hatte es Malika gesehen. Wie viel konnte ein so starker Mann ertragen bis er zerbrach? Er war machtlos als man seine Frau raubte und genauso machtlos als er kam, um seine Tochter zu befreien. Er starb als gebrochener Mann und seine geliebte Frau tat nichts dagegen.

„Sie würde sie einfach töten, alle und jeden, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken", sprach Malika so leise, dass sie glaubte Daniel habe sie nicht gehört.

„Sie ist nicht mehr sie selbst", entgegnete er jedoch und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es muss schrecklich sein den eigenen Händen dabei zusehen zu müssen wie sie töten. Bekannte. Freunde. Geliebte. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können."

Wieder sah Malika auf um ihn anzublicken. Sein Gesicht war gezeichnet von Schmerz. Daniel war nicht gebrochen wie ihr Vater es war, jedoch war der Mann, der gerade neben ihr lief, bereits gebeugt.

„Nicht einmal weinen kann sie", sagte sie traurig. Diese Tatsache tat ihr besonders weh. Ihre Mutter hatte ihren Lieben, ihrer eigenen Familie so viel Schmerz zugefügt und nicht eine Träne dabei vergossen. Wie stark nur dieses Monster sein musste.

„Hast du Hoffnung, Mali?", fragte Daniel zögernd. Und als sie nichts darauf entgegnete, fuhr er weiter aus. „Glaubst du, dass sie ist noch irgendwo da drin ist? Glaubst du, dass sie gerettet werden kann?"

Kurz überlegte das Mädchen, doch dachte sie an das leblose Gesicht ihres Vaters, der zu Füßen ihrer lächelnden Mutter lag. „Nein."

Wieder nahm Stille die beiden wandernden Gestalten ein, doch dieses Mal bemerkte Malika seinen besorgten Blick auf sich. Er glaubte ihrer Aussage nicht, dass war dem Mädchen klar. Sie war neun, ein Kind, ihr Vater tot und die Mutter gefangene im eigenen Körper, der noch lebte. Sollte sie nicht darauf hoffen, daran glauben, dass ihre Mutter bald schon wieder an ihrer Seite gehen würde. So liebevoll wie Malika sie in Erinnerung hatte?

„Ich hatte Hoffnung", fuhr Malika schließlich fort. „Als sie fort war und ich nicht wusste was geschah. Auch noch, als sie mich musterte, in ihrem wunderschönen Gewand aus Gold und Elfenbein, mit diesen dunklen Augen die nicht meiner Mutter gehörten. Da habe ich noch an etwas geglaubt, Daniel. Und ich war so verwirrt, als sie... als sie liebevoll lächelte... während ich vor Schmerzen schrie. Vater jedoch... hatte Hoffnung bis zuletzt."

Sofort hielt Daniel inne und brachte somit auch Malika zum Stehen. Weit aufgerissen waren seine Augen. „Oh mein Gott! Hast du... warst du dabei?"

Abermals füllten sich ihre grünen Augen mit salzigem Nass. „Ich werde es niemals vergessen."

„Kannst du sie töten, wenn es darauf ankommt?", fragte er wütend. Erstaunt sah das Mädchen zu ihm auf. So erbost, so feurig hatte sie ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt. Und als hätte ihn jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen, war sein Ausbruch auch schon vorbei. „Es tut mir leid, Mali. Das hätte ich dich niemals Fragen sollen. Manchmal vergesse ich, dass du noch ein Kind bist."

„Und ich, dass du kein Soldat bist", meinte Malika mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Auch Daniels Lippen umspielte ein Hauch von Freude. Langsam blickte er sich um und musterte die ersten dürren Sträucher die beide seit langem zu Gesicht bekommen haben. Das Lächeln um Daniels Mundwinkel wurde breiter. „Wir sind da, gib mir das Gerät."

Malikas Lächeln jedoch war plötzlich verschwunden. Daniel war so damit beschäftigt die Umgebung genauer zu betrachte, dass er nichts von dem Wandel des Mädchens mitbekam. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht kein noch so kleines Geräusch von sich zu geben, griffen ihre Hände hinter sich, zu einem kühlen Gegenstand welches unter der Schnur um ihrer Taille ruhte. Langsam zog sie das Metall hervor und richtete es auf den ahnungslosen Mann vor sich.

„Das Gerät, Mali, ich brauche-"

Er hielt inne.

Verwirrt glitt sein Blick über die Zat in Händen des jungen Mädchens. Er bemerkte das hastige Beben ihres Brustkorbes und das Geräusch, als sie die Waffe in ihren zitternden Händen entsicherte.

„Nicht, Mali", sprach er vorsichtig. Doch das Mädchen mit den weit aufgerissenen Augen feuerte einen Schuss ab. Daniel sackte zusammen, er rührte sich nicht mehr. Zögernd senkte sie das graue Metall und trat auf ihn zu. Sachte ging sie in die Knie und musterte jede Einzelheit seiner Gesichtszüge. Niemals wollte sie ihn vergessen. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich will nicht, dass die Jaffa schneller sind als du", flüsterte sie und als hätte sie Angst er könnte jede Sekunde erwachen, strich ihre schmale Hand um sein schmutziges Gesicht. Sanft, leicht, lieblich. „Einer von ihnen wäre es."

Malika richtete sich auf, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. Sie musste es zu Ende bringen, doch sie hatte so unglaubliche Angst. Hastig zog sie an ihrem Gürtel aus Schnur, bis ein brauner Beutel zum Vorschein kam. Schnell öffnete sie diesen und zog ein Gegenstand heraus. Sie bediente das längliche Modul, welches sich so fremd in ihren kleinen Händen anfühlte, genauso wie es ihr gezeigt wurde.

Erstaunt musterte sie den Jumper, der sich vor ihren Augen formte. Nie zuvor hatte sie solch eine Gerätschaft gesehen. Ehrfürchtig schritt sie darauf zu und trat vorsichtig hinein.

Sie musste sich beeilen und so suchte sie nach den fünf Gegenständen die sie benötigte. Diese befanden sich genau dort, wo es ihr beschrieben wurden. Eilig füllte sie ihren Beutel mit den metallenen Ketten, einem goldenen, geschwungenen Schmuckstück und dem Transmitter. Als sie den Jumper verließ, blickte sie kein einziges Mal hinter sich.

Wieder rannte sie. Es war bereits dunkel und die unebenen Dünen machten es ihr nicht leichter als zuvor. Aber dieses Mal würde ihr niemand hinterher rennen. Niemand war mehr da. Und während sie weiter und weiter hastete, hin und wieder das Gleichgewicht verlor und den Sand unter ihren Fingern spürte, dachte Malika an ihr einfaches Leben zurück. Tränen liefen ihr über die schmutzigen Wangen, diesmal spürte sie es. Und sie dachte mit all ihrer Verzweiflung an einen schönen Tag.

 _Wenn ich morgens aufwache, sehe ich wie der Wind in den schneeweißen Vorhängen meines kleinen Stofffensters spielt. Die aufgehende Sonne sagt mir, dass es bereits sechs Uhr ist und ich höre schon wie Mama ruft: Steh auf, oder du kommst zu spät zur Schule._

 _Noch im Halbschlaf antworte ich ihr: Lass...lass mich bitte noch drei Minuten schlafen._

 _Jeden Tag komme ich zu spät zur Schule und die Lehrerin schickt mich zur Strafe aus dem kargen Klassenraum. Nach der Schule gehe ich mit meinen Freunden hinunter an den Fluss. Wir schwimmen in dem türkisfarbenen Wasser, wir lachen und haben Spaß. Vater kommt einige Zeit später dazu und steht stolz am Ufer, weil ich einige Sekunden länger unter Wasser bleiben kann. Wenn die Dämmerung einsetzt und die drückende Hitze nachlässt, sitze ich mit meiner Familie am Lagerfeuer. Meine Füße spielen mit dem kühlen, weichen Sand. Und all diese kleinen Dinge machen mich wirklich glücklich. Ich würde dieses ganz normale Leben, gerne noch einmal leben. So gern._

Dort Stand es.

So ruhig, leblos und mächtig.

Das Tor zum Universum.

Und wie Daniel es befürchtet hatte, standen dutzende bewaffneter Jaffa davor. Malika löste die Schlaufe um den braunen Beutel und zog das Schmuckstück heraus. Sie musterte das kleine, geschwungene Gerät in ihren Händen andächtig. Dies war ihr Fluchtweg, ihre Hoffnung auf Veränderung. Ein schmales, ovales Stück Gold, darin eingefasst ein flacher, grüner Stein. Ihr Herz tat holprige Schläge, sie hatte solche Angst. Aber sie durfte nicht länger zögern. Daniel war sicherlich bereits bei Bewusstsein und auf dem Weg hier her. Sie war so weit gekommen, keine zehn Meter trennten sie vom Stargate. Malika schloss ihre Augen und atmete kräftig aus, dann berührte sie den Stein auf dem goldenen Untergrund. Das Stargate erwachte zum Leben, ohne jeglichen Klang, als hätte jemand sanft einen Fächer geöffnet. Die Jaffa waren augenblicklich abgelenkt und richteten ihre Waffen auf das Tor. Schnell und dennoch darauf bedacht nicht gesehen zu werden, hastete Malika verdeckt hinter einer Düne zum Tor. Die letzten Meter waren offenes Land und so rannte das schmutzige Mädchen vor Augen der Jaffa auf den blauen Spiegel zu. Hinter sich hörte sie Einschläge von Stabwaffen. Sand und Staub wurden aufgewühlt. Sand der in ihren Augen brannte. ‚ _Bitte'_ , flehte sie zu irgendetwas oder irgendwem da draußen in der weiten Welt, ‚ _bitte lass es mich schaffen'_.

„Jaffa! Kre!"

Malika kannte diese Stimme und erstarrte abrupt. Leise war es. Still. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hastig. Das pulsieren in ihren Ohren war plötzlich unerträglich laut. Keinen Meter vor ihr schimmerte es wie der Fluss eines schönen Tages. Sie wartete auf ihr Ende, auf endlose Schwärze oder tiefen Schlaf. Aber nichts geschah. Langsam wendete sie sich dem Blau ab und blickte über ihre Schulter. Dort stand er. Stark, stolz und so voller Kraft. Gekleidet in einer prunkvollen Uniform aus goldenem Metall und weißem Elfenbein. Dicker Stoff aus schwarzem Samt wehte hinter ihm wie die Flamme eines Lagerfeuers. Und ganz egal was auch geschehen war, was aus ihm geworden war. Sobald Malika sein Gesicht erblickte, erkannte sie einen Freund darin. Er war es, der ihr den Umgang mit den Waffen der Krieger gelehrt hatte. Waffen die, wie Malika nun wusste, grausame Begleiter der Monster waren, die den Untergang ihrer Welt zu verantworten hatten. Der Jaffa in der wunderschönen, edlen Rüstung, war nun einer von ihnen. Einer der Monster die Malika jagten.

„Teal'C! Stopp!"

Es ging alles so schnell. Daniel stand hoch oben auf einer der Dünen die das Stargate umschlossen. Wild bewegte er seine Arme über seinem Kopf und schrie immer und immer wieder, dass sein einstiger Freund das Leben des jungen Mädchens schützen solle. Der edle Jaffa richtete, ohne irgendein Anzeichen von Emotion, seine Stabwaffe auf den Mann dessen Stimme vor Sorge zitterte und entsicherte sie. Malika tat einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne, um zu verhindern, dass Daniel von einem Freund getötet wurde. Doch als ihr ängstlicher Blick auf ihn viel, erkannte sie ein zaghaftes Kopfschütteln. Eine stumme Bitte lag in seinen Augen. Sie solle sofort fliehen, fort von diesem Moment, den er ihr ermöglicht hatte. Fest kniff Malika ihre feuchten Augen zusammen und wendete sich dem Geschehen ab. Noch bevor der eisige Wirbel des Wurmlochs sie gänzlich erfasst hatte, hörte sie den dumpfen Aufprall einer Stabwaffe.


	3. Kapitel 2 - Pandora

**Kapitel 2 – Pandora**

 **Samantha Carters Haus, Erde**

 _Zur selben Zeit…_

 _Vor dreiundzwanzig Jahren starb meine Mutter bei einem Autounfall. Mein Vater hatte sich jahrelang Vorwürfe gemacht. Hätte er es verhindern können, wenn er an diesem Morgen seinen Wecker fünf Minuten zurück gestellt hätte?_

Gedankenverloren blickte sie zu dem breiten Fenster, dessen Jalousie nur einen Hauch von Licht durchlies. Die schmalen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich ihren Weg hindurch bahnen konnten, trafen sanft auf das breite Bett. Sie konnte winzige Staubpartien darin tanzen sehen.

 _Vor achtzehn Jahren unterzeichnete ich ein Dokument, welches mich verpflichtete die Grundausbildung der US Air Force zu absolvieren. Hätte ich mich an diesem Tag an eine renommierte Universität eingeschrieben, wäre meine Mutter nie in dieses Taxi gestiegen?_

Ihr Blick glitt von den tanzenden Partikeln, hinunter zu dem dunkelgrauen Bettbezug, welcher verziert war mit feinen Ornamenten. Sanft strich ihre Hand über eine der filigranen Linien, die erhellt war von gedämmten Licht. Warm war er dort.

 _Vor zehn Jahren wurde ich zu einem Projekt der höchsten Sicherheitsstufe hinzugezogen. Ein Ring aus einem Material, welches auf Erden nicht existiert, ließ mich dem Universum näher sein als ein einfacher Blick zu tausend Sternen. Hätte ich Jonas Hanson jemals kennengelernt, wäre ich niemals Teil der Air Force geworden?_

Sachte zog sie ihre Hand zurück und drehte sich auf den Rücken, darauf bedacht die Person neben sich nicht zu wecken. Ihre schmalen Finger fanden den Weg zu ihrem nackten Hals und streiften über kühles Metall.

 _Vor acht Jahren schritt ich zum ersten Mal durch das Stargate. Man vergisst niemals ein erstes Mal. Was nur hätte sich alles verändert, wäre ich niemals in der Lage gewesen das Anwahlprogramm zu initiieren? Teal'C wäre vielleicht immer noch der erste Primus an Apophis Seite. Daniel würde immer noch Vorträge vor leeren Stühlen halten und General O'Neill hätte vielleicht die Zeit gefunden, mit Sara zusammen, über ihren gemeinsamen Verlust hinweg zu kommen._

Leicht wickelte sich dünner Edelstahl um schmale Finger, bis sie schließlich die Anhänger daran spürten. Zwei Metallblättchen. Einen Ring.

 _Und ich würde nicht in diesem dämmernden Raum liegen und über all das nachdenken_.

Sie hatte ja gesagt.

Sie hatte zugestimmt an seiner Seite zugehen. Zugestimmt gemeinsam mit ihm ein Leben zu gestalten, wie sie es sich so oft ersehnt hatte. Doch warum konnte sie das dumpfe Gefühl in ihrem Innern nicht loswerden? Ein Gefühl von Unsicherheit, Leere und Verlust. Sie würde doch so viel gewinnen.

 _Vor 81 Tagen nahm ich seinen Antrag an und gab Pete mit dieser uralten Geste, ein unausgesprochenes Versprechen. Würde es mir leichter fallen dieses Versprechen einzuhalten, wäre ich Jack O'Neill niemals begegnet?_

Ihr Wecker klingelte, die Person neben ihr bewegte sich und Sam war zurück in der Realität. Sanft glitt der Ring aus ihrer Hand, sachte schlug sie die weiche Daunendecke auf und gemächlich verließ sie den gedämmten Raum. Ohne zurück zu blicken.

Wie jeden Morgen.

Seit 81 Tagen.

 **Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Erde**

Papierberge. Akten über Akten stapelten sich auf seinem breiten Schreibtisch, der gleiche Schreibtisch an dem zuvor Hammond jahrelang saß. Jack konnte sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern jemals diese Masse an Papier, auf seinem Pult gesehen zu haben. Irgendwie musste man doch Herr über dieses Aktenimperium werden.

Nur wie um Himmels willen?

Wie?

Eine Idee schien sich in seinen Gedanken zu formen.

Grinsend schielte der General hinüber zum Aktenvernichter. _Ob er? Nein._ Es sollte ohne die Eliminierung dieser durch und durch wichtigen Dokumenten geschehen. _Anderseits –_

„Jack!"

Erschrocken blickte er zum Eingang seines Büros. Er wollte den Aktenvernichter wirklich nicht benutzen.

„Daniel."

Verdutzt musterte Dr. Jackson die Türme aus Papier. Ihm entging der schuldbewusste Ausdruck des Generals nicht.

„Alles okay?", harkte der Archäologe zögernd nach.

„Sicher", entgegnete Jack rasch und griff nach einer der unzähligen Akten. Sie war blau. „Was gibt's?"

„Es geht um den Einsatz mit SG9 und eventueller Entdeckungen die ich dir verschwiegen habe."

„Hast du?", fragte Jack gleichgültig und öffnete die blaue Akte. Ein Missionsbericht von SG3, freundlicher Kontakt, P5G-

„Ja."

Einen Moment war es vollkommen still. Langsam und völlig ruhig blickte Jack auf und fixierte das nervöse Gesicht seines Besuchers.

„Was zum Teufel… warum?", brummte O'Neill schließlich aufgebracht.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass Dr. Donovan etwas mitbekommt", erklärte Daniel beklommen. „Über sie müsste ich auch noch mit dir reden. Ganz so langweilig war die Expedition nicht."

„Ach, wirklich?"

Argwöhnisch musterte Jackson seinen Freund und als Jack nichts weiter darauf erwiderte, hielt ihm der Archäologe zögernd eine Tafel aus Stein entgegen. „Wir haben das hier entdeckt."

Wiederwillig senkte O'Neill seinen Blick, um die steinerne Platte in Daniels Händen zu begutachten. Er war wütend, definitiv, jedoch versuchte er Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Die Zeichen darauf habe ich nie zuvor gesehen. Es besteht eine Ähnlichkeit zur Keltischen Keilschrift, aber meine Versuche das zu übersetzten verliefen ins Leere. Das hier zum Beispiel", erklärte Daniel fiebrig, während er auf die unterste Passage des Textes deutetet. „Würde laut meiner ersten Vermutung: Beeren die über grüne Wolken fliegen, heißen."

„Dämlich", entgegnete der General und fragte sich Augenblicklich, wie der Mann vor ihm nur in Stande war solch Gekrakel überhaupt zu entziffern.

„Ja", stimmte der Wissenschaftler gedankenverloren zu. „Ich bin dran und gehe gerade die Datenbanken durch."

„Gut... und was hat das Ganze mit Donovan zu tun?", harkte Jack nach. Er versuchte wirklich nicht aus der Haut zu fahren.

„Sie hatte es bei sich als sie wieder bei uns war", erklärte Daniel ohne seinen Blick von der Tafel zu nehmen.

„Sie war weg?"

„Na ja. Nicht wirklich", stotterte Daniel und sah auf.

„Also war sie nicht weg?"

„Ähm, physisch nicht, nein."

„Daniel", brummte Jack warnend und stand auf.

„Das Labor war bestückt mit verschiedenen technischen Anlagen und du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen wie erfreut Donovan darüber war-"

„Komm auf den Punkt", unterbrach O'Neill.

„Sie wurde Ohnmächtig als sie sich näher mit diversen Kristallen beschäftigt hatte", gab Daniel schließlich zu. Argwöhnisch musterte der Archäologe sein Gegenüber.

„Und du hast mir das verschwiegen, weil?", fragte Jack - nun sichtlich wütend. „Verdammt Daniel. Du kennen das Protokoll und ich bin extrem kurz davor dich dafür zu bannen."

Verwirrt richtete Jackson sein Brillengestell. „Weil ich diese Kleinigkeit ausgelassen habe?"

„Ja!"

„Wir haben Hammond andauernd etwas verschwiegen", verteidigte sich Jackson rasch.

„Yeah... aber jetzt bin ich der Boss", entgegnete Jack empört.

„Und wir verschweigen dem Boss nichts mehr", stellte Daniel zögernd fest.

„Schlaues Kerlchen", meinte Jack knapp. Er griff nach dem Hörer des roten Telefons und gab die Kurzwahl der Krankenstation ein.

„Das Memo muss ich übersehen haben", murmelte Daniel leise und erntete einen warnenden Blick vom General.

„Berufen Sie Doktor Donovan und Doktor Sheffield ein, sofort. Ich bin auf dem Weg."

Noch bevor der Hörer zurück in die Angel viel, deutete Jack mit erhobenem Finger auf den Verräter . „Du kommst mit!"

Wenigsten entging er, dank Daniel, dem Papiermonster auf seinem Pult.

Er sah nicht zurück.

Eilig schritten beide Männer den grauen, kahlen Gang der unterirdischen Einrichtung entlang. Genau wegen solchen Situationen wollte er niemals der Boss sein. Und irgendwie waren das Universum und alles drum herum komplett gegen Jack O'Neill. Er vermisste das Feld mit all seinen Facetten und nun war er verdonnert gegen Monster aus Papier und Tinte zu kämpfen. Er begann seinen Job zu hassen. Seinen Job und so vieles mehr. Doch daran wollte er nicht denken. Nicht jetzt, nicht später, niemals.

„Jack", unterbrach Daniel seine Gedanken und versuchte mit dem General Schritt zu halten.

„Muss das wirklich sein? Ich meine, uns geht es gut und...na ja, solange das so bleibt müssen wir Dr. Brightman doch nicht wirklich wertvolle Zeit stehlen."

Abrupt blieb Jack stehen, beinahe wäre Daniel in ihn hineingestoßen. Zögernd wendete sich O'Neill dem Archäologen zu. „Okay. Raus damit!"

„Was?", fragte Daniel leichthin.

„Was verheimlichst du mir noch?", harkte Jack skeptisch nach.

„Um Dr. Donovans Privatsphäre zu schützen möchte ich nicht unbedingt ins Detail gehen, allerdings-"

„Allerdings?", wiederholte O'Neill und betrachtete seinen Freund abschätzend.

„Diese Sache sollte nicht in den Bericht", gab Daniel schließlich von sich.

„Und ich soll das Beurteilen obwohl du mir nicht erklär-„

„UNANGEKÜNDIGTE AKTIEVIERUNG VON AUSERHALB – ICH WIEDERHOLE – UNANGEKÜNDIGTE AKTIVIERUNG VON AUSSEN!", ertönte die metallene Stimme Walters durch die Lautsprecher und unterbrach das Gespräch der Männer sofort.

„Darüber reden wir noch, Daniel", entgegnete Jack warnend und lief, wie auch Daniel, in Richtung Kontrollraum.

Als beide Männer den Raum betraten, war der Schutzschild des Stargates bereits geschlossen.

„Sergeant?", fragte Jack rasch und blickte hinunter zum metallenen Ring. Einzig ein blaues Schimmern lies den Ereignishorizont erahnen.

„Kein Kodierungscode, Sir."

„Iris bleibt geschlossen", entgegnete General O'Neill ohne seinen Blick dem Gate abzuwenden.

„Irgendein SG Team das erwartet wird?", erkundigte sich Daniel.

„Nein", erwiderte Jack knapp und schielte zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Laut **Protokoll** nicht."

„Ist ja schon gut", murmelte Daniel verdrossen und wendete sich ab. Er blickte hinunter zu den vier Soldaten im Torraum. Sie positionierten sich rhythmisch und das, so dachte er, war sehr beeindruckend. Auch wenn er der Air Force immer noch wenig abgewinnen konnte, so war es erstaunlich mit anzusehen, wie autonom sich jeder einzelne Soldat verhielt. Im Einklang mit dem Ganzen. Ein Widerspruch in sich.

„Erhalte Kodierungscode von-„ hörte er Walter sagen, der verdutzt auf den Monitor vor sich starrte.

„Harriman?", harkte Jack vorsichtig nach.

„SG7, Sir."

SG7. Ein kalter Schauer legte sich über Jacks gebräunte Haut. SG7, seit vier Monaten vermisst. Das erste SG Team welches unter seinem Kommando M.I.A ging. Sie kehrten zurück. Sie kamen nachhause.

„Iris öffnen!", rief Jack laut und griff zugleich nach dem Lautsprecher zu seiner Linken. „Soldaten positionieren! Medizinisches Team in den Stargateraum!"

Plötzlich geschah alles ganz schnell.

Gerade eben noch beobachtete Daniel vier Soldaten im Torraum und nun gesellte sich bereits ein Duzend weiterer Bewaffneter Personen hinzu. Stockend und dennoch geschmeidig zogen sich die dünnen, silbernen Platten der Iris zurück und gaben somit den schimmernden Ereignishorizont frei. Daniel sah hinüber zu seinem Freund und eine Welle der Erleichterung umgriff Jackson augenblicklich. Jack hatte sich solch Vorwürfe gemacht als SG7 nicht pünktlich zurückkehrte. Nie zurückkehrte. Jack O'Neill hatte es natürlich nicht ausgesprochen, doch Daniel, Teal'C und Sam wussten es dennoch. Nicht umsonst standen diese vier Personen, fast ein Jahrzehnt, Seite an Seite beieinander.

Einen kurzen Moment später trat eine Person durch den blauen Horizont und sackte sogleich in sich zusammen. Schlagartig vernahm Daniel O'Neills Gestalt, die zügig an ihm und allen anderen im Kontrollraum vorbei eilte, hinunter zum Stargateraum. Rasch folgte er ihm.

Als Daniel an der Rampe zum Tor ankam, kniete General O'Neill bereits vor der Person die kurz zuvor durch das Sternentor trat. Eine Person, dachte Jackson und schluckte bitteren Beigeschmack hinunter, SG7 bestand aus vier Mitgliedern.

Das Stargate war bereits geschlossen und mehr als ein Dutzend Menschen schwirrten umher. Daniel blendete das Geschehen um ihn herum aus. Er konzentrierte sich allein auf Jack und die Frau, die vor dem General kniete.

„Hey, Pollack, schön ruhig", sprach Jack ihr sachte zu. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist ihr Team?"

Verwirrt sah sich Mona Pollack um und wirkte so völlig verloren. Ihre Kleider, der Rest ihrer moosgrünen Tarnuniform, hing in Fetzten an ihrem schmutzigen Körper hinunter.

„Sir?" fragte die junge Soldatin verstört. „Bin ich zurück, Sir?"

Jack betrachtete die Frau vor sich mit einem bestürzten Ausdruck. Ihr Gesicht war übersät von Schnittwunden und dunklen Flecken. Dennoch versuchte er Herr der Lage zu sein, sowie es Hammond ihm all die Jahre vorgemacht hatte.

„Ja, alles ist gut, Sie sind zurück Mona. Alles ist gut", entgegnete er nüchtern.

Zögern legte O'Neill seine Hände um ihre Oberarme um sie zu fixieren, um ihr ein wenig Halt zu geben. Das Medizinische Team bereitete unterdessen eine Transportliege vor. Die Soldaten hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen. All das bekam O'Neill nur am Rande mit.

„Sie sind tot", sprach die Soldatin verzweifelt und sah direkt in Jacks braune Augen. „Alle tot, Sir!"

Erstarrt war er von ihrem Verlust, vom Verlust der gesamten Einheit. Was nur sollte er auf diese Aussage hin erwidern. Er war froh, als Dr. Brightman die junge Soldatin von seinem Griff löste und mit sich nahm. Jedoch war ihm immer noch nicht klar, wie er mit solch einem Ereignis zurechtkommen sollte. Wie er solch ein Ereignis den Soldaten, Mitgliedern dieser Einrichtung begreiflich machen sollte. Er wusste doch selbst nicht wie er damit in Einklang kommen konnte.

„Jack?"

Sachte wendete sich der General dem Geschehen ab und blickte hinauf zu seinem Freund. Daniel stand auf der Rampe zum Sternentor, direkt neben ihm. Der Archäologe hielt einen Kasten in Händen, einen metallenen Kasten den er nur zu gut kannte. Betroffen musterte Daniel den Mann vor sich.

Als General Jack O'Neill einige Stunden später abermals an seinem Schreibtisch saß, ignorierte er das Chaos auf dem Pult. Auch die blaue Akte vor sich, die immer noch geöffnet war, fand seine Beachtung nicht. Wieder und wieder hallten Mona Pollacks Worte durch seine Gedanken. Worte, die selbst einem Soldaten wie ihm einen Schauer einjagten. Ihr Team hatte sich gegenseitig umgebracht, auf bestialischste Weise. Die junge Soldatin überlebte diesen Albtraum nur, weil sie sich all die Monate versteckte. Kaum schlaf, kaum Nahrung. Dafür das grauenhafte Gefühl in sich, niemals in Sicherheit zu sein. Nur diese einfache, metallene Truhe mit dem Zeichen der Heimat darauf, spendete ihr Trost und Hoffnung. Sie tötete letztendlich Colonel Roberts und konnte somit nachhause zurückkehren.

„Wie geht es Captain Pollack?"

Jack sah auf und wie selbstverständlich blieb sein Blick an ihr haften. Einen kurzen Moment. Nicht mehr.

Gemeinsam betrat SG1 sein Büro.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete er besonnen und betrachtete die schwarze Truhe in Carters Händen. " Was haben wir hier?"

Er wollte wirklich nicht darüber reden. Nicht mit diesen drei Menschen vor ihm. Mit niemandem.

„Die Schatulle die der Captain bei sich hatte. Darin haben wir ein Handbrosche und eine Art Tagebuch gefunden. Die Handbrosche durchläuft gerade einige Tests. Außerdem hatte Pollack eine Erkennungsmarke bei sich die ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, sie wird gerade rekonstruiert, Sir", erwiderte Sam sachlich und dennoch musterten ihre blauen Augen den Mann vor sich beklommen. Er riss sich zusammen, dem war sie sich sicher.

„Die Marke hat SG7 zusammen mit der Box auf P4X7353 gefunden", informierte Jack das Team, ohne seinen Blick dem schwarzen Metall zu entziehen. „Wie lange wird die Rekonstruktion dauern?"

„Spätestens heute Abend werden wir wissen wessen Marke es ist. Was die Brosche betrifft kann ich Ihnen noch nichts Genaueres sagen, Sir."

„Gut", meinte der General knapp und sah hinüber zu Daniel. „Und das Tagebuch?"

„Ich habe etwas darin gelesen, englisch, das macht es einfach", erklärte Daniel während seine Finger über braunes Leder streiften. „Die Person, die das hier niedergeschrieben hat war auf der Flucht. Sie erwähnt Wesen die sie die Schatten nennt und einen Goa'Uld."

Nun lagen sechs Augenpaare auf dem Archäologen.

„Natürlich wird ein Schlangenkopf erwähnt", entgegnete O'Neill sogleich und furch mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht. _Konnte dieser Tag noch schlimmer werde?_

„ _Eintrag Nummer 4_ ", begann Daniel vorzulesen. „ _Heute war es sehr knapp, doch bin ich nun sicher, dass es sich um die Schatten handelt. Sie verfolgen mich. Wie sie mich aufspüren konnten ist mir unbegreiflich, die Katze ist wohl viel stärker als wir annahmen. Das macht mir Angst_."

„Und der Goa'Uld?", harkte Jack verwirrt nach.

„Die Katze", erklärte Daniel rasch. „In der ägyptischen Mythologie wurde nur eine Göttin in Form einer Katze dargestellt-"

„Bastet", unterbrach Teal'C monoton und es schien als hätte er sich nicht einmal bewegt.

„Genau", stimmte ihm Daniel zu. „Bei den Ägyptern wurde sie als Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit verehrt, die oft als Katze oder Frau mit Katzen- oder Löwenkopf dargestellt wurde. Als Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit und der Liebe fungierte Bastet auch als Beschützerin der Schwangeren. Sie ist auch Göttin der Freude und des Tanzes."

„Ich erinnere mich wage an einen rothaarigen Goa'Uld", entgegnete Jack daraufhin genervt. „Sind in dem Buch keine Hinweise darauf wem es gehört?"

„Nein, das nicht, allerdings wird ein Planet genannt", antwortete Jackson rasch und blätterte weiter. „ _Eintrag Nummer 27 – Ich habe bereits aufgehört mitzuzählen. Zu Beginn meiner Reise war es aufregend und so unglaublich faszinierend fremde Welten zu betreten. Doch nun will ich einfach nur in meine Welt zurück, so gerne. Ich weiß dies ist unmöglich, ich weiß sie müssen mich erst finden und diese Tatsache bereitet mir sorgen. Was, wenn sie mich niemals finden? Was, wenn ich Utebanumaat Heimat nennen muss?_ "

Als Daniel anschließend aufsah, blickten ihm erneut sechs Augenpaare entgegen. Dieses Mal jedoch sahen seine Freunde ihn verständnislos an.

„Ut – eb – a – nu – ma – at. Das ist die Adresse", erklärte er langsam. „Wir sollten uns das ansehen."

„Aus welchem Grund, Daniel?", fragte O'Neill.

Daniel betrachtete ihn fassungslos. „Vielleicht finden wir den Besitzer des Tagebuches, vielleicht finden wir heraus was genau geschehen ist und können helfen, vielleicht-„

„Vielleicht ist das Ganze eine Falle", unterbrach Jack nun scharf.

„Wozu?"

„Daniel?"

„Wozu das Ganze? Das Buch, die kryptische Nennung einer Adresse, die Marke auf der nichts zu erkennen ist. Wozu so viel Mühe alles zu vertuschen, nur dass wir doch darauf stoßen sollen? Das klingt irgendwie nicht nach einem Hinterhalt."

„Daniel Jackson hat recht, O' Neill", pflichtete ihm Teal'C bei und trat einen Schritt näher an Jacks Pult. „Die Goa'Uld sind zu überheblich, um so viel Aufmerksamkeit einem Hinterhalt zu widmen."

„Na schön. Und was ist wenn der Autor dieses Erstlingswerkes bereits tot ist?", warf Jack ernüchternd in die Runde.

„Dann haben wir es wenigstens versucht", sagte Daniel schließlich und schloss das ledernde Heft in seinen Händen. „Jack, für SG1 stehen in den nächsten Tagen keine Einsätze auf dem Plan, lass uns wenigstens nachschauen was auf dem Planeten zu finden ist."

„Negativ."

„Warum?"

„Daniel, ich habe momentan neun Teams da draußen, warten wir erst mal mit welchen Schwierigkeiten die zurückkommen bevor ich SG1 losschicken, okay?"

„Aber Jack..."

„Carter", unterbrach der General laut und wendete sich der blonden Frau zu, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen. „Informieren Sie mich umgehend sobald sie Rückmeldung bezüglich der Hundemarke erhalten oder Sie herausfinden was das Schmuckstückchen so drauf hat. Wegtreten."

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Sam ganz nach Protokoll.

Der General griff nach seinem Kuli, richtete die blaue Akte und ignorierte somit das Team in seinem Büro. Sam musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment traurig, bevor sie sich den anderen beiden Männern zuwandte und ihnen andeutete den Raum zu verlassen.

Zur Mittagszeit war in der Kantine reger Betrieb, laut schallte es durch den großen Raum und es duftete nach so vielen verschiedenen Gerichten. Dennoch stand vor ihr nur eine einfache, weiße Tasse. Kaffee. Schwarz. Etwas Milch.

Für SG1 standen vorerst keine Missionen auf dem Plan und diese Handbrosche in ihrem Labor lieferte kaum Erkenntnisse. Es war ein Schmuckstück und von diesem trat Energie aus. Mehr hatte Sam nicht. Es war frustrierend.

 _Schmuck und mein Labor passen definitiv nicht zusammen,_ stellte Sam ernüchternd fest und umgriff das weiße Porzellan fester. „Nicht schon wieder", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schloss ihre Augen. _Nicht daran denken. Nicht an ihn._

„Was ist los mit ihm?"

Überrascht öffnete sie ihre Lider. In ihr Blickfeld traten Daniel und Teal'C, die sich ihr gegenüber nieder ließen. Der Jaffa musterte die einsame, weiße Tasse abschätzend.

„Jack O'Neill hat momentan große Last auf seinen Schultern zu tragen, Daniel Jackson", erwiderte Teal'C ruhig und betrachtete jedoch Sam mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Kurz blickten sich beide entgegen, anschließend widmete sich der Jaffa seiner Mahlzeit. Als sei nichts geschehen.

„Ich habe die Adresse bereits entschlüsselt, die Symbole von Utebanumaat sind schon durch das Programm gelaufen. Es ist kein Planet den wir zuvor besucht haben", erläuterte Jackson und griff nach seinem Besteck. „Außerdem wäre es reine Aufklärung. Ich verstehe ihn einfach nicht."

„Die Entscheidung wurde bereits getroffen", sagte Teal'C besonnen.

„Sam, ich weiß die ganze Sache mit SG7 geht Jack sehr nahe, aber kannst du nicht versuchen nochmal mit ihm zureden?", fragte Daniel beiläufig und stocherte in seine Makkaroni. Carter jedoch starrte immer noch auf den Jaffa.

„Nein", antwortete sie monoton.

Verdutzt hielt Daniel inne. „Nein?"

Erschrocken über ihre eigene Aussage blickte Sam zu Daniel. Das Verhalten des Jaffa hatte sie völlig überrannt. Sie befeuchtete ihre trockenen Lippen, schielte nochmals hinüber zu Teal'C ehe sie zögernd antwortete. „Der General hat seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht und ich kann diesen nachvollziehen. Ich hätte nicht anders gehandelt."

Rasch umgriff sie die weiße Tasse, ignorierte den verwirrten Ausdruck in Daniels Gesicht und stand auf. „Die Brosche wartet. Wir sehen uns."

Noch ehe einer der Männer etwas entgegnen konnte, war sie bereits durch die graue Tür hinaus getreten.

„Das war merkwürdig", murmelte Daniel perplex.

„In der Tat", pflichtete ihm Teal'C bei.

Langsam wendete sich Jackson seinem Freund zu und beäugte diesen argwöhnisch. „Weißt du irgendetwas was ich nicht weiß?"

„Nein."

Und als Daniel sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit widmete, übersah er den Hauch eines Lächelns in Teal'Cs Gesicht.

Frustriert stützte Sam den Kopf in ihre Hände. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie konnte das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, dass ihr etwas Wichtiges Entging. Irgendetwas an dieser Brosche kam ihr bekannt vor, doch sie kam einfach nicht darauf, was es war. Das goldene Schmückstück war filigran geschwungen, darin eingefasst ein ovaler, grüner Edelstein. Ein Edelstein welches auf Erden nicht existierte. Dies konnte Sam bereits in Erfahrung bringen. Nur zögernd öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie diesen Handschmuck bereits gesehen hatte. Nur wo?

„Colonel Carter, du hast nach mir verlangt?"

Sam richtete sich auf und blickte zum Eingang ihres Labors. Dort stand Teal'C und deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an.

„Ja, danke dass du so schnell kommen konntest, es geht um die Brosche", erwiderte sie lächelnd und deutete auf das Gerät vor sich. „Hast du so etwas schon einmal gesehen?"

Gemächlich trat der Jaffa näher und musterte die Brosche eindringlich. „Dieses Schmuckstück kommt mir bekannt vor."

Verblüfft blickte sie auf. Sie war doch auf der richtigen Spur. Sie hatte die Brosche bereits gesehen. Irgendwo. Genau wie Teal'C.

„Ja, mir geht es ebenso. Ich weiß nur nicht woher", entgegnete sie zögernd. Nachdenklich zog sie ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne. „Ist es Goa'Uld Technologie?"

„Nein", antwortete Teal'C.

Er sah sie nicht an als er sprach und irgendwie war Sam froh, dass der Jaffa nicht mehr sagte. Der Zwischenfall in der Kantine war mehr als Genug des Guten. Auch wenn sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob sie sich sein Verhalten nur eingebildet hatte. Teal'C war ein standhafter Krieger, ein Mann den man nur schwer lesen konnten. Selbst nach so vielen Jahren war es selbst ihr nicht möglich, ihn zu durchschauen. Nur dann, wenn er es zuließ.

Ein Klingeln holte sie schließlich aus den wirren Gedanken. Entschuldigend lächelte sie Teal'C zu, während sie eilig zum Telefon eilte. „Carter."

Starr beobachtete der Jaffa ihre konzentrierte Gestalt. Ihre Augen fixierten einen Punkt auf dem rauen Betonboden. „Das ging ja ziemlich schnell, danke."

Sie legte auf und eilte hinüber zu ihrem schmalen Laptop.

„Die Rekonstruktion der Erkennungsmarke ist abgeschlossen", erklärte Sam rasch. Sie öffnete den Bericht der ihr am Telefon angekündigt wurde, hielt inne und begann zu lesen. Einen Moment später weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Das gibt es doch nicht", flüsterte sie erstaunt. Sie sah auf und blickte auf ihren Freund. „Hol bitte General O'Neill und Daniel her."

Nur zögernd lief Jack in Richtung des Labors. Ihr Labor. Das letzte Mal als er diesen Raum betrat, betrachtete er ein kleines, schwarzes Etui, darin verborgen ein Ring der mittlerweile seine Albträume heimsuchte. Träume, die er verdrängte. Wie auch jetzt. Wie immer. Aber er war nun einmal der Boss. Ihr Boss. Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er in Gedanken die letzten Worte und schritt in das Labor.

SG1 war bereits komplett anwesend. Während Teal'C starr in der Ecke neben dem Eingang stand, las Daniel ruhig in dem schmalen Tagebuch. Einzig Sam blickte zu ihm. Dieses Mal konnte er ihre blauen Augen nicht ignorieren. Das Mantra war vergessen.

„Die Rekonstruktion der Marke ist abgeschlossen", erklärte sie sachlich und beäugte ihren Vorgesetzten angespannt.

„Gut, und?", entgegnete er rasch. O'Neill Schritt weiter zum breiten Labortisch und musterten die Gerätschaften darauf. Das Mantra war zurück.

„Es ist Ihre Erkennungsmarke, Sir."

„Meine?", fragte O'Neill überrascht. Auch Daniel und Teal'C sahen erstaunt zu Sam.

„Ja", antwortete Sam zögernd. Dieses zögernd gefiel Jack gar nicht. Wenn Carter zögerte, war sie sich unsicher und sobald sie unsicher war – es gefiel ihm einfach nicht.

„Aber auch nicht", gab sie schließlich von sich.

„Carter?"

Sie wendete sich ihrem Vorgesetzten ab und deutete auf ihren Laptop. „O'Neill, Jonathan, U.S AF, B positiv."

„Passt für mich", bestätigte Jack knapp.

Sam griff nach ihrem Laptop und schob ihn hinüber zum General, sodass er auf den Bildschirm sehen konnte. „Bis auf die Personenkennziffer, Sir. Es ist nicht Ihre."

„Und… was sagt uns das?", fragte Jack verdutzt. Er sah auf. Sein Blick glitt von Carter die stumm zu Boden sah, hinüber zu Teal'C der ihm starr entgegenblickte. Daniel wiederum blätterte konzentriert durch die Seiten des Buches. Stille trat ein. Nur das umschlagen von Papier war zu vernehmen, als Jack die Schatulle entdeckte, die neben der Brosche stand. Abwesend griff er nach dieser und beäugte die Box in seinen Händen.

„Genau!", rief Daniel plötzlich laut aus. Alle Anwesenden sahen überrascht auf.

„Willst du deine Erleuchtung mit uns teilen, Danny-Boy?"

„Äm,… ja, ich suche nur den richtigen Eintrag", murmelte Daniel vor sich hin. „Hier! _Eintrag Nummer 12 - Heute werde ich endlich erlöst. Die letzten Wochen waren sehr anstrengend, für meinen Geist und meinen Körper._ _ **Er**_ _sagt mir ständig wie wichtig das alles ist, dass ich nicht Aufgeben und nach vorne Blicken soll, aber umso mehr Zeit vergeht, desto schwieriger wird es für mich._

„Du denkst die Person spricht von General O'Neill?", harkte Teal'C nach, während er die Schatulle in Jacks Händen musterte.

„Nun ja, es würde passen", erwiderte Daniel und als er Jacks verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Ich meine, nicht du."

Dies half sichtlich wenig. Jacks Mimik veränderte sich nicht, doch Sam nickte gedankenverloren. O'Neill konnte bereits Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf rattern hören.

„Eine alternative Zeitlinie", sagte sie schließlich lächelnd. „Das würde die unterschiedlichen Registrierungsnummern erklären.

„Im Gegensatz zur zweiten Theorie", pflichtete Daniel ihr ebenso lächelnd bei.

„Leute", meldete sich der General genervt. Beide Wissenschaftler machten dies ständig.

„Nun ja, Sir", begannt Sam zu erklären. „Falls Sie die erwähnte Person sind, ein anderes Sie, dann ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass es sich hierbei um einen O'Neill aus einer anderen Zeitlinie handelt, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen aus einer anderen Zeit."

Auch diese Erklärung half ihm nicht. Irgendwo zwischen Zeit und Zeit hatte er sie verloren.

„Ah ja", erwiderte er daraufhin knapp und widmete sich weiter der Schatulle.

„Aber wieso das alles hier?", warf Daniel nun ein. Das lederne Buch hatte er bereits aus Händen gelegt. „Ich meine, wenn jemand da draußen Hilfe braucht und Jack, ein Jack, demjenigen hilft, sie aber nicht weiter kommen, laut dem Tagebuch. Warum melden sie sich nicht bei uns?"

„Wir kennen nicht die Hintergründe, Daniel Jackson."

„Teal'C hat Recht", pflichtete Sam ihm bei. „Wir kennen die Beweggründe nicht. Vielleicht können sie nicht Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen. Vielleicht wäre es zu riskant oder-„

Ein lauter Knall unterbrach das Gespräch momentan und acht Augenpaare blickten zu Boden. Dort lag die Schatulle die Jack bisher in Händen hielt. Langsam sahen sechs Augenpaare auf und musterten das versteinerte Gesicht des Generals. „Ups."

Empört bedachte Sam ihren Vorgesetzten mit einem tadelnden Blick. O'Neill jedoch ignorierte diesen, indem er ziemlich konzentriert einen Fussel von seinem Armel entfernte.

Als Sam die Schatulle aufheben wollte, bemerkte sie die eingedrückte Innenplatte. Was allerdings unmöglich war, denn dieses Material war darauf ausgelegt viel mehr auszuhalten, als einen einfachen Sturz aus einem Meter Höhe. Es sei denn, hierbei handelte es sich um einen doppelten Boden. Rasch tastete sie die restliche Platte ab, bis diese komplett herausgebrochen war. Das Gerät welches sich dahinter verbarg, kannte sie nur zu gut.

Sachte griffen ihre Finger um schwarzes Plastik und sie musterte das schmale Gerät in ihren Händen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blickte sie auf. „Ein GDO."

„Na, super, ist ja typisch", entgegnete Jack O'Neill daraufhin empört und riss aufgebracht seine Arme in die Luft. „Daniel bekommt wiedermal was er will."

„Was?", fragte Daniel perplex.

Verwirrt blickte SG1 auf den General, der wiederum genervt auf das Gerät in Carters Händen deutete. „Ich denke Mal ich bin nicht der einzige hier der wissen will, wer zum Teufel da draußen Zugang zu einem Transmitter hat…hatte. Wie auch immer."

 **Jack O'Neills Haus, Erde**

Leise viel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und er stand im Dunkeln. Nur das schwache Mondlicht, welches durch die Fenster brach, spendete ein Hauch von Licht. Mehr als grauschattierte Umrisse war dennoch nicht zu erkennen.

Klirrend kam sein Schlüsselbund auf der Anrichte, neben der Tür zum Ruhen und Jack schritt weiter durch den großen Raum, hinüber zum Schränkchen neben dem Fernseher. Immer noch war es dunkel.

Er zog eine Flasche heraus, griff nach einem Glas und ging hinüber zu seinem breiten Sessel. Seine Augen hatten sich bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt.

 _Warum musste ich dir begegnen?_

Jack griff nach der farblosen Flüssigkeit, füllte das Glas vor ihm und kurz darauf rann der Alkohol brennend seine Kehle hinunter.

 _Acht verdammte Jahre bereits warte ich auf diesen einen Moment, endlich in Worte fassen zu können, was du mir bedeutest. Doch ist mir dieses simple Privileg untersagt. Und jetzt sitze ich hier. In meinem gottverdammten Haus. Alleine. Im dunklen. Mit meinem Kumpel Wodka. Der richtige Moment wird niemals kommen. Sorry._

Erneut griff Jack nach der farblosen Flasche, abermals wurde ein Glas gefüllt und wieder rann die Flüssigkeit brennend seine Kehle hinunter.

 _Ein Hoch auf die Air Force, dem Institut dem ich Treue schwor. So viel habe ich für euch gegeben, so viel riskiert und was ist mein Lohn? Eine verdammte Mauer habt ihr errichtet. Eine Mauer voll Hochachtung, Pflichtgefühl und Respekt. Eine Mauer vor der jeder brave Soldat umkehrt. Ein Soldat wie Colonel Samantha Carter._

Abermals griff Jack nach der farblosen Flasche, wieder wurde ein Glas gefüllt und erneut rann die Flüssigkeit brennend seine Kehle hinunter.

 _Was bleibt dazwischen noch übrig? Eine geheime Liebe. Treffen im Dunkeln. Sex im Geheimen. Das Klischee einer Affäre. Sam ist nicht die Frau dafür. Sie ist keine Frau die nach Feierabend ein warmes Bett verdien. Nein. Sie ist eine Frau die ein verdammtes, warmes Haus verdient. Mit allem Drum und Dran._

Wieder griff Jack nach der farblosen Flasche, erneut wurde ein Glas gefüllt und abermals rann die Flüssigkeit brennend seine Kehle hinunter.

 _Aber nicht Pete. Verdammt, nicht dieser Cop._

Erneut griff Jack nach der farblosen Flasche, abermals wurde ein Glas gefüllt und wieder rann die Flüssigkeit brennend seine Kehle hinunter.

 _Gott, Sam, nicht er!_

Die Umrisse um ihn herum begannen zu tanzen, schneller, immer schneller. Alles um ihn herum schien sich wild zu drehen.

Wie jeden Abend.

Seit 82 Tagen.


	4. Kapitel 3 - Strichmännchen

**Kapitel 3 – Strichmännchen**

 **Utebanumaat**

 _Nächster Tag_

Einem war sich Teal'C sicher, dieser Planet strahlte eine dunkle Aura aus. Während er in den Diensten als erster Primus des Systemlords Apophis potenzielle Besitztümer erkunden musste, betrat er viele dieser mysteriösen Welten. Er kannte das Gefühl von dieser bestimmten Vorahnung, welches nun schleichend seine dunkle Haut hinaufstieg, als er den Ereignishorizont hinter sich ließ.

Bedacht beobachtete er die Umgebung um das Tor. Wälder erstreckten sich bis weit in die Ferne, kein Pfad war zu erkennen, noch irgendwelche Spuren. Das hohe Gras vor ihm erschien leblos, kein noch so kleiner Windhauch zog umher. Besonnen blickte er gen Himmel und zog seine Augen in der Helligkeit des Tages zu schlitzen zusammen. Keine Wolke war zu sehen, kein Vogel zu hören.

„Scheint unbewohnt zu sein", bemerkte Daniel Jackson ebenfalls, während er neben der MALP zum stehen kam und wie auch Teal'C selbst, schweifte der Blick des Archäologen durch die verwilderte Landschaft rund um das steinerne Tor.

„In der Tat", pflichtete ihm Teal'C bei. Jedoch vermutete der Jaffa, dass sich der junge Mann mit seiner Aussage nur auf menschliches Leben bezog. Doch hier war einfach nichts. Totenstille. Und so glitt sein Blick weiterhin umher, angespannt, bereit, wie es sein Instinkt seit jeher befahl. „Colonel Carter?"

Samantha Carter beäugte indes ein Gerät in ihren schmalen Händen, hin und wieder sah sie auf, doch war sie sich der Umgebung noch nicht wirklich im Klaren. Teal'C wiederum stierte bedacht auf die blonde Frau, die sich noch keinen Schritt bewegt hatte, seit sie durch das Stargate trat.

„Alles in Ordnung, Teal'C. Keine außergewöhnlichen Richtwerte, wie die MALP vorab,-", sie hielt inne als sie zu ihm aufsah und die Anspannung des Jaffas bemerkte. „Was?"

Er antwortete nicht, sondern deutete ihr an die nähere Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen. Und so musterte Teal'C abermals das Grün um sie herum. Aufmerksam und suchend. In Ihrem Blick erkannte er, dass sie nun verstand. Nun musterten zwei Soldaten die totenstille.

„Leute?", unterbrach Daniel verwundert. Ihm war das Verhalten seiner Kammeraden nicht entgangen.

Zögernd trat Sam Carter einige Schritte durch das Hohe Gras und auch in ihr schien sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit zu machen. Sie nahm ihren Blick nicht von der stillen Landschaft. „Es ist nichts zu hören. Keine Vögel, kein Rauschen. Nichts."

„Okey", gab Daniel gedehnt von sich und versuchte irgendein Geräusch auszumachen. Nichts. „Schon etwas gruselig."

„Wir sollten uns nicht zu lange hier aufhalten", entgegnete Teal'C ruhig. Er umgriff seine Stabwaffe fester und Schritt an seinen Freunden vorbei.

„Das UAV hat Süd-Südwest eine Hütte aufgezeichnet", erklärte Sam während sie ihr Kompass musterte. Suchend blickte sie wieder auf und deutete auf den dichten Waldrand, an dem man Schattierungen von violetten Blumen ausmachen konnte. „Dort entlang."

Alle drei marschierten los und traten nach wenigen Minuten in den Wald hinein. Ebenso wie auf der Lichtung am Tor, war auch hier nichts zu hören und kein noch so schwacher Windhauch zu spüren. Teal'C schritt voran und immer noch war sein gesamter Körper angespannt, immer noch verfolgte ihn dieses ungute Gefühl und plötzlich spürte er Kälte. Der Jaffa verlangsamte seinen Schritt, musterte die Büsche um sich herum und versuchte irgendein Geräusch zu erkennen. Da war nichts. Die Kälte verschwand. Dennoch würde er weiterhin genau beobachten, er traute dieser Stille nicht.

„Merkwürdig", murmelte Daniel Jackson vor sich hin. Er bekam nicht mit, dass Teal'C sich kurz zu ihm umsah und ihn musterte. Sam Carter jedoch bekam die Anspannung des Jaffas durchaus mit und so glitt ihr militärischer Blick weiterhin umher. Ihre Hände lagen bereits auf ihrer Waffe.

„Daniel?" harkte sie nach.

„Nun ja", begann Jackson zögernd. „Laut den ersten duzenden Einträgen erscheint es als hätte der Verfasser des Tagebuches lange Zeit hier verbracht, aber," wirr blickte er durch die Gegend und blieb stehen. „Hier ist nichts, keine Menschenseele. Wie konnten Jack und die andere Person hier nur so lange überlebt haben?"

„Wir wissen nicht mit Sicherheit ob es sich bei der zweiten Person, die das Buch erwähnt um O'Neill handelt, Daniel Jackson", warf Teal'C ruhig ein.

„Ja, gut, aber wer auch immer hier längere Zeit verbracht hat", fuhr Daniel fort und warf seine Arme in die Luft. „Wie?"

„Keine Lebewesen. Keine Tiere", entgegnete Colonel Carter zustimmend. „Ich habe auch keine Früchte oder sonstiges erkennen können seid wir hier sind."

„Keine Nahrung", schlussfolgerte Teal'C während er die durchaus fruchtbare Umgebung weiterhin beobachtete. Dies alles erschien dem Jaffa mehr als eigenartig. Die Flora um sie herum erschien so grün und lebendig und dennoch war es gleichzeitig so leblos und tot.

Immer noch irritiert stierte Daniel durch die Büsche und die hohen Bäume, während Colonel Carters konzentrierter Blick die Baumkronen betrachtete und da spürte es Teal'C erneut. Kälte. Das nächste was er bemerkte waren seine Kameraden, die ihr tun nicht einstellten und nicht wie er selbst angespannt versuchte auszumachen woher dieses kalte Gefühl kam. Sie schienen diese Kälte nicht zu spüren.

„Wir sollten weiter gehen", sagte Teal'C beunruhigt, was Sam Carter dazu veranlasste rasch zu ihm zu blicken. Teal'C jedoch entschied nichts zu erwähnen, noch nicht, und so nickte er ihr kurz zu. „Umso schneller wir diesen Planeten verlassen, desto besser."

Colonel Carter aber war sein Verhalten nicht entgangen und so stierte sie ihm immer noch entgegen. Verwundert, bedenklich. Sie war Soldatin durch und durch, Teal'C war sich dieser Tatsache durchaus bewusst, ihr militärischer Instinkt war tief in ihr verankert und dennoch stellte sie in diesem Moment keine Fragen. Ein kurzes Nicken ihrerseits und sie marschierte, mit Daniel zusammen, weiter durch den Wald. Und als Teal'C aufschloss, die Kälte sich abermals verflüchtigte und er das blonde Haar der jungen Frau musterte, zog sich ein feines Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel. Samantha Carter war Soldatin, aber noch mehr war sie Freundin. Sie alle waren Freunde. Sie vertrauten einander und Sam Carter vertraute in diesem kurzen Moment ihm. Nur das Vertrauen in sich selbst hatte die junge Soldatin bereits vor Monaten verloren, dies allerdings war nur Teal'C aufgefallen.

Nachdem Colonel Carter damals von der Prometheus zurückkehrte ging es ihr bald daraufhin wieder besser. Sie hatte über die Ereignisse auf dem Raumschiff gesprochen, sie hatte erklärt wie sie die Besatzung und sich selbst retten konnte, aber sie hatte nicht erwähnt, dass sie etwas zurückgelassen hatte. Ihr war es nicht bewusst. Weiterhin beobachtete Teal'C die Frau vor sich und hoffte inständig, dass seine Freundin ihr Vertrauen wiederfinden würde. Irgendwie.

„Ich hoffe Captain Pollack kann mehr über die Ereignisse auf P4X7353 erzählen sobald es ihr besser geht", unterbrach Sam die Stille und schritt weiterhin neben Doktor Jackson her.

„Was genau erhoffst du zu erfahren?" entgegnete Daniel verwundert. Hin und wieder schob er wilde Äste beiseite. „Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein das alles was sie erlebt hat wirklich zu erleben. Ich meine, ihr Team hat sich gegenseitig umgebracht, sie musste ihren Vorgesetzten töten, um zu überleben."

„Genau", meinte Sam knapp.

Teal'C entging nicht, dass ihr dabei ein Schauer durchfuhr. Er zog an seinen Kameraden vorbei, um ihnen die Wanderung zu erleichtern. Das wilde Gehölz vor ihnen wurde zunehmend verwachsener.

„Irgendetwas muss sie dazu gebracht haben und ich befürchte das dieses etwas außerirdischen Eindringens zur Folge hatte."

„Du meinst", begann Daniel Jackson wage, doch wurde er rasch von Colonel Carter unterbrochen.

„Ja, genau. Ich befürchte, dass eine Entität die Körper von SG7 eingenommen hat und zur Folge hatte, dass diese handelten wie sie handelten und da nicht auszuschließen ist das Captain Pollack davon verschont wurde, habe ich General O'Neill geraten sie unter Aufsicht zu stellen."

„Grauenhaft."

„Hoffen wir einfach, dass der Captain in Ordnung ist, Daniel."

„Colonel Carter!", rief Teal'C laut. Sam und Daniel blickten beide auf ihren Freund vor ihnen der einige Äste eines breiten Busches zur Seite schob. „Es ist nicht mehr weit."

Als die beiden zu ihm aufschlossen blickten alle drei hinunter auf eine kleine, hölzerne Hütte. Sie selbst befanden sich auf einer Anhöhe die, wie auch alles andere hier, überwuchert war von hohem, wildem Gras.

„Die Sonne wird bald unter gehen", meinte Sam während sie die ersten Schritte hinaustrat. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie erleichtert war diesen Wald hinter sich gelassen zu haben, dem konnte Teal'C nur beipflichten. „Beeilen wir uns, Jungs."

 **Cheyenne Mountain**

 **Stargate Center**

 **Erde**

Als General Jack O'Neill die Krankenstation betrat war bereits reges Treiben zu erkennen. Mehrere Personen, darunter auch Dr. Brightman, schwirrten um Captain Pollacks leblosen Körper herum. So schien es. Wie Hammond all die Jahre dieses schreckliche Gefühl von Verlust aushalten konnte war ihm immer noch unbegreiflich, selbst heute, nach über sechs Monaten als der Boss, war es verdammt schwer für Jack diese bestimmte Angst abzustellen. Die Angst einen Menschen zu verlieren für den er verantwortlich war. Dies allerdings wurde ihm erst bewusst, seitdem er für jeden einzelnen dieser Einrichtung zuständig war. Damals waren es drei Leben. Heute so viel mehr. Und auch wenn General Jack O'Neill wusste, dass er nicht jeden Einzelnen des Stargate Centers davor bewahren konnte. Er wurde diese Angst nicht los.

„Doktor?"

„Sir, ich weiß nicht wie ich das erklären soll", entgegnete sie, während sie sich den Schläuchen abwandte und zu ihm blickte. „Bisher ging es ihr sehr gut, den Umständen entsprechend und plötzlich."

„Aber sie lebt?", harkte Jack vorsichtig nach. Der Captain im weißen Krankenbett wirkte alles andere als lebendig. Immer noch war die Haut der jungen Soldatin übersät mit duzenden Wunden und das gelockte Haar umrahmte stumpf ihr blasses Gesicht.

„Ihr Puls ist sehr schwach, aber ja Sir, sie lebt", antwortete Dr. Brightman ruhig.

Weiterhin musterte der General die brünette, leblose Frau. Sie war so jung und Jacks Gedanken glitten automatisch zu einer blonden Soldatin die ebenso wie dieser Captain vor ihm, einst in diesem Krankenbett lag. Damals jedoch übersäten Wunden eine Seele, zahlreich und unsichtbar für viele Menschen. Nicht für ihn. Kurz schloss er seine müden Augen.

„Irgendetwas eigenartiges entdeckt? Wie…", begann Jack zögernd und versuchte die Gedanken an damals zu verdrängen. „Zwei Hirnströme?"

„Sir?", fragte die Ärztin verwundert.

Angespannt öffnete er seine Augen und fuhr gleich daraufhin mit seinen breiten Händen durch sein Gesicht. „Colonel Carter hat mir geraten den Captain unter Beobachtung zu stellen, sie befürchtet das Mona nicht allein durch das Tor kam."

Auch er hatte bereits daran gedacht, nachdem Pollack alles erzählte, nachdem er diese grauenhaften Worte verinnerlicht hatte. Und als Sam Carter in seinem Büro stand, heute Morgen, ihm ihre Befürchtung mitteilte, seine Befürchtungen somit teilte, wusste Jack das er handeln musste. Carter zu vertrauen würde niemals aufhören, das hoffte er inständig und darum griff er regelmäßig nach diesen Strohhalmen, er musste ihr Vertrauen, denn, die einzige Alternative wäre ihr nicht mehr zu vertrauen. Das war vollkommen inakzeptabel. Er durfte einfach nicht aufhören dieser Frau zu vertrauen. Hier. Im Feld. Mit ihren Entscheidungen.

„Nach diversen Eindringens außerirdischer Entität haben wir Captain Pollack bereits untersucht", erwiderte Brightman rasch und deutete auf die piepsenden Monitore, welche um das Krankenbett verteilt standen. „Negativ, Sir."

„Bei allem Respekt, Doc", entgegnete Jack zögernd. „Das muss nichts heißen."

Er durfte nicht aufhören ihr zu vertrauen.

„Sie wird weiterhin bewacht."

Denn Freunde vertrauten einander.

„Ja, Sir."

Und Freunde waren sie nun mal.

 **Utebanumaat**

Sam Carter konnte bereits erkennen das die Hütte vor ihnen nicht sehr alt sein konnte. Die dunkelbraunen Holzbretter und das flache Dach geformt aus Ästen und Seilen waren weitgehend frei von den wilden Pflanzen, welche sich unaufhaltsam um einen Baumstumpf wickelten, der nicht weit entfernt der Hütte ruhte. Sie war froh, dass sie den riesigen Wald hinter sich gelassen hatten. Teal'Cs Anspannung war ihr nicht entgangen und genau diesem Instinkt ihres Freundes war es zu verdanken, dass sie so oft aus diversen Situationen entkommen konnten. Lebend.

„Habt ihr das gehört?", unterbrach Daniel ihre Gedankengänge. Verwundert wendete sie sich dem Archäologen zu, ihr war kein noch so leises Geräusch aufgefallen.

„In der Tat", pflichtete der Jaffa Daniel bei.

Sam bekam mit wie Teal'C seine Waffe fester umgriff und tat es ihm gleich, allerdings zögernd und verwundert. Daniel jedoch regte sich nicht und stierte konzentriert zurück hinauf in den stillen Wald. Auch Teal'C wendete sich um, bedrohlich richtete er nun seine Stabwaffe über die Lichtung.

„Was denn?", fragte Sam nun sichtlich verwirrt. Irgendetwas schien sie nicht mitzubekommen. Dennoch betrachtete auch sie den Waldrand aufmerksam.

„Ein Flüstern, oder,-"

„Ein leiser Gesang", beendete Teal'C Daniels Aussage.

Beide Männer blickten sich kurz entgegen, anschließend fragend zur blonden Frau. Erstaunt beäugte Sam beide Männer und schüttelte nach kurzem Zögern ihren Kopf. „Ich höre nichts, sorry."

Wieder konzentrierte sich Sam auf die Umgebung um sich herum, wieder versuchte sie irgendein Geräusch, Klang, Ton auszumachen, doch es blieb vollkommen still. Nichts Bewegte sich, keine Blätter der Bäume, kein einzelner Grashalm vor ihnen, nicht mal eine Strähne ihres Haares. Was war hier nur los? Als ihr Blick abermals auf ihre Freunde viel wurde das dumpfe Gefühl in ihrem Bauch stärker. Beide Männer blickten sich schweigend entgegen, wortlos und dennoch wissend. Eine stumme Unterhaltung.

„Ich spüre es auch, Daniel Jackson."

„Jungs?", fragte Sam nervös.

„Es wird kälter", erklärte Daniel monoton.

Wirr sah sich Sam abermals um, hinauf zum Wald, hinüber zu Daniel, hinter sich zur Hütte und neben sich zu Teal'C. Sie vertraute ihren Freunden blind. Und genau deswegen verschwand dieses dumpfe Gefühl in ihr nicht. Irgendetwas seltsames schien hier vor sich zu gehen. Sie war für diese zwei Menschen verantwortlich. Es war ihr Kommando. Auch wenn sie selbst keinen Ton hörte und auch nichts von dieser besagten Kälte spürte. Sie vertraute ihnen.

„Lasst uns die Hütte begutachten."

Dort wären sie vorerst in Sicherheit, hoffte sie.

Knarrend öffnete Teal'C die hölzerne Tür, seine Waffe fest im Anschlag. Mit einem kurzen nicken gab er Sam zu verstehen voraus zu gehen. Diese trat mit erhobener P90 in einen überraschend warmen Raum, bestückt mit zahlreichen Zeichnungen. Langsam ließ sie ihre Waffe sinken, der Jaffa tat es ihr gleich und betrat, gefolgt von Daniel die kleine Hütte. Kurz beäugte Sam die beiden Männer, keiner schien noch etwas zu hören oder zu spüren, dies beruhigte sie etwas.

Aufmerksam schritten nun drei Personen durch den verlassenen Raum. Ein schmales Bett stand in einem Eck, daneben ein einfacher Nachttisch. Auch eine Kommode, ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und dem gegenüber ein Schlaflager aus Decken und Stroh befand sich in dem durch und durch bunten Raum.

Während Daniel neugierig die Zeichnungen an den Wänden musterte schritt Sam langsam umher. Dieser Raum kam ihr sehr heimisch vor, ziemlich gemütlich sogar. Auf dem Bett lagen mehrere gestrickte Decken und Kissen in verschiedenen Farben, auf dem Boden lag ein großer ovaler Teppich und auf dem runden Tisch stand eine blaue Vase und darin welke, braune Blumen. Neben dem provisorischen Schlafplatz, wie Sam annahm, stand Teal'C und musterte aufmerksam einen hölzernen Stab.

„Eine Stabwaffe aus Holz?", fragte Sam verblüfft als sie näher an Teal'C herantrat.

„Mit diesen Attrappen lernen junge Kriege den Umgang einer Stabwaffe im Kampf", erklärte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln. Auch Sam musste daraufhin lächeln. Sicherlich weckte dies Erinnerungen in Teal'C. Erinnerungen an zuhause. Aber gleichzeitig bemerkte sie seinen verwunderten Ausdruck.

„Wow, seht euch das mal an", rief Daniel erstaunt dazwischen. „Kommen euch diese Zeichnungen nicht bekannt vor?"

Sam sah zu ihm hinüber und ging auf besagte Zeichnungen zu, Teal'C tat es ihr gleich. Die breite Wand neben der Tür war beklebt mit kindlichen Gemälden. Strichmännchen, Landschaften, Blumen und Personen die keine Strichmännchen mehr waren. Verblüfft beäugte Sam einzelne Bilder und trat noch näher heran. Damit hatte sie nun gar nicht gerechnet. Wieder legte sich ein Lächeln um ihre vollen Lippen als ihre Finger raues Papier berührten.

„Teal'C."

Ihre Hand glitt weiter.

„Du, Daniel."

„Dieses hier zeigt dich Colonel Carter und eine Figur die ich als MacGyver identifiziere, Hautprotagonist einer Action Serie", viel Teal'C dazwischen und deutete auf eines der Bilder weit über ihr.

Grinsend blickte Sam auf besagte Zeichnung und dennoch, ihre Verwunderung verschwand nicht. „Ich dachte du stehst auf Star Wars."

Sam war sich sicher ein schmunzeln in seinem Gesicht ausgemacht zu haben, ganz kurz. Und während sie sich den Bildern wieder abwandte und umher sah blieb ihr Blick an den Bunten Kissen auf dem Bett hängen. Wer auch immer hier gewohnt hatte musste sie kennen, das war nicht zu leugnen. Langsam schritt sie auf das schmale Bett zu, zwei hellblaue Kissen, ein rundes hellbraunes, ein großes, rosafarbenes und dazwischen etwas Stroh. Sam beugte sich leicht nach vorne und zog an dem Büschel Stroh, lächelnd blickte sie auf ihre Entdeckung.

„Jedenfalls erscheint all das hier ziemlich kindlich", warf Daniel lebhaft ein. Sam entging sein Enthusiasmus nicht. In diesem Moment übermann Daniel seine archäologische Ader.

„Ja, denke ich auch", entgegnete Sam und hielt eine Puppe geformt aus Stroh in die Höhe. „Mädchenhaft."

Und plötzlich wurde es Sam bewusst. Ein Kind muss hier gelebt haben. Sam Carters lächeln verschwand abrupt. Wieder schweifte ihr Blick durch den kleinen Raum. Die Bilder, das rosafarbene Kissen, die Puppe in ihren Händen. Ein Mädchen, hier in dieser so beunruhigenden, totenstillen Gegend. Ein Kind und ein Jack O'Neill? Warum nur?

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl wir sollten hier nicht sein", sprach Daniel weiter und holte Sam somit aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wie meinst du das?", harkte Teal'C nach. Auch er hatte sich den Gemälden abgewandt und hielt wieder die hölzerne Waffe in Händen.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber dass hier alles wirkt sehr privat", erklärte Daniel weiter während er die Gegenständer auf der breiten Kommode inspizierte. Eine Haarbürste hielt er in Händen. „Findet ihr nicht auch?"

„Jedenfalls sieht es so aus als wäre die Hütte schnell verlassen worden", entgegnete Sam daraufhin. Immer noch umgriffen schmale Hände eine Figur aus Stroh, ihr Blick jedoch glitt zur blauen Vase auf dem kleinen Tisch. „Plötzlich."

„Als seien sie geflohen", entgegnete Teal'C nachdenklich.

Ein kleines Mädchen musste fliehen und ihr Püppchen zurücklassen. Kurz überlegte Sam ob sie die Puppe mitnehmen sollte, vielleicht würden sie ja das Mädchen finden, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht würde dieses Mädchen irgendwann zurückkehren und ihre Puppe wieder in ihre Arme schließen. Und als Sam die Puppe auf eines der Kissen legte, gab eines der Holzbretter leicht nach. Verwundert sah sie hinunter. Noch einmal trat sie fest auf das dunkelbraune Holz und wieder gab es nach, als sei es darunter hohl. Neugierig ging sie in die Knie, fühlte mit ihren Händen um das Brett herum, bis sie schließlich eine Fuge befühlte mit deren Hilfe sie das Holz anheben konnte. Und als sie das geheime Loch darunter musterte, erstarrten ihre Finger, ihr Herzschlag tat holprige Schläge. Nur schwer konnte sie ihren Blick von dem Entdeckten lösen und als sie aufsah, um Daniel und Teal'C darauf aufmerksam zu machen, entschied sie sich rasch um. Nervös schweifte ihr Bick von Daniel, der immer noch die kleine Kommode durchsah hinüber zu Teal'C, welcher weiterhin die Attrappe in seinen Händen musterte. Ohne zu zögern senkte sie ihren Blick, griff rasch nach dem Foto und einem Ring, verstaute beides in ihrer Brusttasche und schloss resigniert ihre Augen. Nur ein einfaches, beschriebenes Blatt Papier blieb im Versteck zurück.

„Daniel, Teal'C", sprach sie nun laut und griff nach der vergilbten Seite. Beide Männer wandten sich ihr zu und traten an sie heran. Und als Sam sich schließlich aufrichtete, ihre Augen öffnete und Daniel das Blatt Papier reichte, redete sie sich selbst ein, dass es richtig war, die zwei Gegenstände in ihrer Brusttasche zu verheimlichen.

„Eine Seite des Tagebuches", entgegnete Daniel verblüfft.

Und während Daniels Augen fiebrig über die entdeckten Worte flogen, Teal'C neugierig am geheimen Loch kniete und die Sonne vor der Hütte langsam zu sinken begann, wendete Sam Carter sich dem Geschehen langsam ab. Vor der Wand mit den hundert Zeichnungen blieb sie stehen, jedoch blickte sie auf kein einziges Strichmännchen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ihre rechte Hand kam auf ihrer Brusttasche zum Ruhen.

Es war richtig so.

Es war richtig für ihn.

 **Cheyenne Mountain**

 **Stargate Center**

 **Erde**

„Sicherheitspersonal auf Ebene 21 – ich wiederhole – Sicherheitspersonal auf Ebene 21 – Dies ist keine Übung!"

Es war gut Sam Carter Vertrauen zu schenken. Verdammt gut.

Laute Schritte schallten umher, hastige Bewegungen waren zu vernehmen und das Geräusch von duzenden Waffen, die entsichert wurden, war zu hören. Jack jedoch fixierte die Frau vor sich mit solch Intensität, dass er das drum herum nicht wirklich mitbekam. Seine Waffe war auf Captain Mona Pollack gerichtet die ihn mit diesen völlig verqueren Augen entgegen blickte. Tiefschwarze Augen, als seien sie aus Rauch.

Es geschah alles ganz schnell. Er war gerade in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen, als schon die dröhnende Sirene durch die grauen Gänge halte. Pollacks Wachpersonal, zwei Soldaten vor dem Krankenzimmer waren bereits tot als er ankam. Es sah aus als hätten sie sich gegenseitig erschossen. Dr. Brightman lag bewusstlos vor dem Krankenbett.

Und Jack selbst stand nun im Gang davor und hielt seine Waffe auf einen seiner Soldaten gerichtet. Kalt war es hier, so fürchterlich kalt. Es war ein verdammt schlechter Tag.

„Stehen bleiben", sagte Jack ruhig.

Lächelnd wendete sich Mona Pollack plötzlich ab und fixierte einen Soldaten neben Jack. Nur kurz huschten Jacks Augen hinüber, um zu sehen wer die Aufmerksamkeit des Captains oder was auch immer das vor ihm war ergatterte. Major Paul Franklin. Und dann konnte er seinen Blick nicht mehr abwenden. Franklin stierte wie hypnotisiert auf die Frau mit den dunklen Augen und richtete seine Waffe langsam gegen sich selbst. Hastig sah Jack zwischen ihm und Pollack hin und her. Sie lächelte immer noch. Und Jack wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass es nicht nur so aussah als hätte sich die beiden Soldaten gegenseitig erschossen.

„Pollack, stopp!", schrie Jack ihr entgegen. „Lassen Sie das!"

Doch es geschah nichts.

Instinktiv Richtete Jack seine Waffe zur Decke und feuerte ab.

Pollack schloss abrupt ihre Augen. Das Band zwischen ihr und Franklin war unterbrochen. Und als Jack seine Waffe wieder auf den Captain richtete öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie waren grau. Und sie blickten so erschrocken ums sich.

Jacks Gedanken verschwammen zu vergangenem.

 _Blaue, weit aufgerissene Augen fixierten ihn, während die blonde Frau vor ihm ihre Armen in die Luft streckte und leuchtende Energiestränge um sich herum auspeitschte._

Derselbe Gang.

Tief atmete Jack durch, er musste sich konzentrieren.

„Bitte Sir!", schrie der Captain laut. „Töten Sie mich!"

„Das wird nicht passieren", entgegnete Jack immer noch ruhig. Sie schien zwar wieder sie selbst zu sein, aber diesen Trick kannte er bereits von den Goa'Uld. Dennoch wollte er ihrem Leben kein Ende bereiten. Seine Waffen wurden zwar gemacht, um zu töten, jedoch hatte er einen Eid geschworen damit Menschenleben zu retten. Auch wen dies bedeutete eine anderes dafür zu nehmen. Es würde definitiv keines seiner Leute sein.

„Sie verstehen nicht!", schrie ihm Mona verzweifelt entgegen und fuhr mit ihren verkrampften Händen durch ihr gelockte Haar. Fest gruben sich ihre Finger darin ein und sie wirkte so völlig aufgelöst und wild. „Ich will niemandem etwas tun! Ich will es nicht nochmal erleben! Sie waren mein Team! Man kann es nicht aufhalten! Töten Sie mich sofort!"

Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzehrt und an ihren hellen Wangen glitten Tränen entlang. Wieder sah er blaue, weit aufgerissene Augen vor sich. Jack schluckte schwer. Seine Waffe war immer noch auf die verzweifelte Frau vor ihm gerichtet.

Und im nächsten Moment entspannten sich ihre Finger, ihr gesamter Körper. Schwarzer Rauch sammelte sich in ihren Augen. Das Lächeln war zurück.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir in Ruhe darüber reden?", warf O'Neill ein und auch wenn er bereits ahnte das kaum noch etwas von Pollack übrig war, so hoffte er dass dieser kleine Rest in ihr vielleicht stark genug wäre.

Doch Pollack richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit abermals Franklin. Jack erkannte, dass der Major ihrem Blick ausweichen wollte, jedoch schien es ihm nicht zu gelingen und wieder richtete der Soldat neben sich langsam seine eigene Waffe gegen seine Schläfe. Kurz schloss Jack seine Augen, nur einen kleinen Augenblick.

 _Blaue, weit aufgerissene Augen und kurz darauf sackte die blonde Frau gekleidet in weiß in sich zusammen._

Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Einst nicht und heute auch nicht. Er war der Boss. Er musste seinen Leuten hier heraushelfen. Er musste es tun. Ein weiteres Mal.

Also öffnete er wieder seine Augen, musterte kurz die beiden toten Soldaten vor dem Krankenzimmer und fixierte anschließend Captain Mona Pollack. Er musste.

Er schoss.

Und als die Kugel Mona Pollack traf, lächelte sie immer noch. Als sei ihr kompletter Körper aus Rauch, glitt die Kugel hindurch und schlug im grauen Beton hinter ihr ein. Es war wirklich ein verdammt schlechter Tag.

Ein weiterer Schuss viel.

Paul Franklin sackte leblos zusammen. Er hatte sich erschossen. Jack konnte nicht hinsehen. Drei Leben waren heute erloschen. Einst war er für ein Leben verantwortlich. Und während er immer noch in schwarzen Rauch blickte wurde ihm auf grausame Weise bewusst, dass es vier Leben waren, die er nicht retten konnte. Die junge Soldatin vor ihm hatte bereits verloren.

„Siler, los!", rief Jack dem blonden Soldaten auf der anderen Seite des Ganges zu. Dieser schoss mit der Zat in seinen Händen auf Captain Pollack. Doch auch dieser Schuss schien wirkungslos zu sein.

„Nochmal!", befahl Jack nun sichtlich erschrocken. Und auch der zweite Schuss machte dem Körper aus Rauch nichts aus.

Lächelnd wendete sich Pollack dem Soldaten neben Master Sergeant Dan Siler zu.

„Weiter, Siler!", schrie Jack und auch er selbst schoss auf die stille, lächelnde Frau. Verzweiflung breitete sich in General O'Neill aus, pure beängstigende Verzweiflung. Nicht noch ein weiteres Leben. Und als er zwischen vereinzelten Schüssen hinüber zu dem schwarzhaarigen Soldaten blickte, der seine eigene Waffe gegen sich selbst richtete, kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Jack hörte ihre Stimme.

„ _Nein Jack, bitte, das dürfen Sie mir nicht antun, geben sie mir eine Chance!"_

„Feuer einstellen", rief er Siler entgegen, Jack selbst senkte seine Waffe und blickte atemlos hinüber zu dem Monster in Monas Gestalt. „Das Stargate!"

Auf der Stelle wandte sich das Monster Jack zu.

„Wir lassen dich durch das Gate gehen", erklärte Jack besonnen und sein Blick schweifte über die Gesichter der Soldaten um ihn herum. „Es muss keiner mehr sterben."

Das Monster aus Rauch fixierte ihn scharf und Jack hörte sein eigenes Blut pulsieren. Er wusste er könnte der nächste sein der sich selbst erschoss, allerdings erschien ihm dieser Ausweg der einzig Richtige zu sein. Es durfte heute keine weiteren Tote mehr geben. Und als hätte die Gestalt vor ihm seine Gedanken gelesen, senkte es langsam seinen Kopf. Konnte man Monstern trauen? Er hatte keine Wahl.

Doch erst nachdem General Jack O'Neill das Rauchmonster in Gestalt der Soldatin Captain Mona Pollack durch das Stargate schreiten sah, erst nachdem der Ereignishorizont bereits erloschen war und erst nachdem er den dunkelhaarigen Soldaten musterte, der noch lebte. Erst dann lies er seine Waffe in den Halfter gleiten.

Als Sam Carter einst leblos am Boden lag, wollte er seine Augen schließen und nie mehr erwachen.

Einst war er für ein Leben verantwortlich.

Damals für drei.

Heute hatte er vier Leben verloren.

 **Utebanumaat**

Das erste was Daniel Jackson ins Auge viel, als er die zarten Worte auf dem gilben Papier überflog, waren vereinzelnd verschwommene Buchstaben. Getrocknete Tinte, die zuvor mit Wasser verwischt war. Tränen auf Papier. Das zweite was ihm auffiel war ein filigranes Wort am unteren Rand. Der Autor hatte endlich einen Namen. Und als er aufsah, sich erneut in der Hütte umsah wurde ihm schwer ums Herz. Das hier war mehr als nur persönlich.

„Was steht darin, Daniel Jackson?", fragte Teal'C als er sich von dem Versteck am Boden erhob.

Daniel befeuchtete seine Lippen, sah einen Moment hinüber zu Sam, die immer noch vor den Zeichnungen stand und blickte anschließen zurück auf das Papier in seinen Händen.

„Nichtheimat. Eintrag Nr. 105. Ich weiß, dass ich diese Worte niemals aufschreiben sollte, geschweige denn hier hinterlassen dürfte. Nicht in meinen schrecklichsten Albträumen möchte ich mir ausmalen, wie Grandpa oder Bra'tac,-", Daniel stoppte und sah rasch zu seinen Freunden auf.

Teal'C blickte ihn verwundert entgegen und auch Sam hatte sich ihnen bereits zugewandt. Auch ihre Augen fixierten ihn erstaunt.

„Fahre fort, Daniel Jackson", bat ihn der Jaffa besonnen.

„Ähm, ja", stotterte Daniel und widmete sich abermals den Worten aus Tinte. „oder Bra'tac reagieren, wenn sie davon erfahren. Es sind bereits über drei Jahre vergangen seitdem ich bei Ihnen bin, über drei Jahre seitdem sie mich darauf vorbereiten was mein Schicksal zu sein scheint und all die Zeit, die mittlerweile hinter mir liegt, bringt mich meiner Familie nicht näher. So fühle ich jedenfalls. Mein Ziel lag einzig und allein darin euch zu finden, darüber zu informieren was mit mir passiert ist und euch darum zu bitten mit mir zurück nachhause zu reisen, um meine Familie vor der Katze zu retten. Nichts von alldem ist bisher geschehen und auch wenn ich die Nähe zu meinem Großvater sehr schätze, auch wenn ich all das was mir Bra'tac beigebracht hat mit größter Dankbarkeit verbinde, fühle ich mich so verloren und einsam. Ich möchte einfach nur in meine Heimat zurück wie ich sie kannte, ohne die Katze und ihren Schatten, ohne all dem schrecklichen was geschehen ist, ohne Leid, ohne Tod. Ich will zurück nachhause. So gerne. Doch ohne euch, ohne SG1 wird mir dies nicht gelingen, da hatte mein Vater Recht, obwohl er euch nie kennenlernen durfte. Bitte, sobald ihr diese Zeilen lest, folgt weiterhin meinen Brotkrumen, die ich euch hinterlassen habe. SG1, ich brauche eure Hilfe. Malika."

Das war definitiv mehr als er erhofft hatte zu finden. Immer noch überflogen seine Augen Malikas Worte, doch Daniel las sie nicht wirklich. „Hier steht noch eine Toradresse."

Seine Gedanken versuchten all die Information zu entschlüsseln die er gerade selbst vorgelesen hatte. Und als er immer noch erstaunt aufblickte erkannte er zu seiner Erleichterung, dass es Sam und Teal'C ebenso erging. Malika. Ein Mädchen das diesen bunten Raum nicht als zuhause sah und weinte als sie diese erstaunlichen Worte niederschrieb. Ein Mädchen in Obhut eines Jaffa. Nicht Jack. Aber wie passte seine Hundemarke hier hinein? Wo befand sich die zerstörte Heimat des Mädchens? Warum informierte Bra'tac sie nicht im Center? Bra'tac. Verdutzt beäugte Daniel seinen dunkelhäutigen Freund.

„Kennst du jemanden mit dem Namen Malika, Teal'C?", sprach er seine nächste Frage laut aus.

„Nein", erwiderte der Jaffa leise. „Aber Master Bra'tac scheint ihr zu helfen."

Daniel erkannte in dem Gesicht seines Freundes, dass auch Teal'C genau wie er selbst versuchte zu erfahren, versuchte zu entschlüsseln wie all diese Information zusammenpassten. Hatten sie denn eine andere Wahl? Mussten sie sich wirklich noch entscheiden welchen Schritt sie als nächstes taten? Würde es nach Daniel gehen, sicherlich nicht. Jedoch kannte er das Protokoll. Er war gespannt darauf zu erfahren was Jack von dem Ganzen hier hielt.

„Was auch immer hier vor sich geht", meinte Daniel. „Diese Malika kennt uns."

Teal'C senkte zustimmend seinen Kopf. „Wir sollten ihr helfen."

„Daniel, Teal'C", flüsterte Sam rau. In ihrer Stimme lag ein zittern. „Lasst uns aufbrechen, alles Weitere klären wir zuhause."

Erst jetzt wurde Daniel bewusst, dass Sam abwesend erschien, so still und in sich gekehrt. Nicht erst seit er die Worte eines traurigen Mädchens vorgelesen hatte. Und während er sie beobachtete, Teal'C an ihm vorbeischritt und die einfache hölzerne Tür öffnete, fragte Daniel sich warum diese starke Soldatin so unsicher wirkte. So verletzlich.

Und als er aus dem kindlichen Raum hinaustrat, hinab auf wildes Gras sah, hoffte er, dass er diese Kälte, welche er gespürt hatte, nicht wieder fühlen würde. Diese Kälte war mehr als kalt. Sie war verzweifelt, traurig. Tief traurige verzweifelte Kälte. Vielleicht spürte Sam es doch.

 **Cheyenne Mountain**

 **Stargate Center**

 **Erde**

SG1 war unversehrt zurückgekehrt. Unversehrt und überdurchschnittlich pünktlich. Wenigstens etwas fühlte sich and diesem verdammt schlechten Tag doch noch gut an. Und nachdem Daniel, Teal'C und Carter ihre Erfahrungen und Entdeckungen auf dem Planeten erzählt hatten, wurde es einen Moment lang still im Besprechungsraum.

Bedacht glitt Jacks Blick über die Gesichter der drei Personen vor ihm. Sie waren wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt. Diese Tatsache war das wichtigste für ihn. Was dieses Mädchen anging, was Bra'tac betraf, wie seine Hundemarke darin platz fand, dies alles war für den Moment zweitranging. Jedenfalls für Jack.

„Drei meiner Leute sind heute gestorben", gab er leise von sich. Die Stille war durchbrochen. Zwei Augenpaare blickten ihm entsetzt entgegen. Eines mitfühlend.

„Captain Pollack?", harkte Carter vorsichtig nach.

Er würde nicht aufhören zu vertrauen.

„Sie hatten recht, Colonel", entgegnete Jack ruhig. „Irgendwas hat besitz von ihr ergriffen und sie ist komplett durchgedreht. Sie hat drei Soldaten dazu gebracht sich selbst zu erschießen."

„Oh mein Gott,", rief Daniel betroffen aus. „Wie grauenhaft. Wie geht es dem Captain jetzt?"

„Ich habe sie gehen lassen", erwiderte Jack monoton. Er war der Boss. Der Boss war stark. „Wir konnten sie nicht zur Vernunft bringen und alles andere was wir versuchten löste sich wortwörtlich in Rauch auf. Also habe ich sie durch das Stargate gehen lassen."

Zögernd und darauf bedacht durch und durch sachlich zu verbleiben berichtete der General von diesem verdammt schlechten Tag und er war wirklich froh das alles mit diesen drei Personen teilen zu können. Irgendwie machte es diese Angelegenheit etwas leichter. Die Bilder in seinem Kopf würden ihn allerding weiterhin verfolgen. Wie so viele andere auch.

„Schatten", gab Teal'C eintönig von sich.

Fragend blickte Jack auf den Jaffa und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkannte er, dass auch Carter nicht wirklich wusste von was er sprach. Daniel war ein anderes Blatt.

„Malika erwähnt Schatten in ihrem Brief", entgegnete Jackson fiebrig. „Du glaubst Captain Pollack wurde von einem dieser Schatten eingenommen?"

„O'Neills Beschreibung passt zu den Geschichten, die alle Jaffa fürchten", erklärte Teal'C weiter. „Schatten sind lüsterne Dämonen denen jeder, auch Jaffa, vollkommen willenlos unterliegen. Jeder außer Frauen, diese nehmen sie als Wirt. Männern stehlen sie den Samen, um ihre Nachkommen zu sichern."

„Nett", entgegnete Jack daraufhin knapp.

„Sukkuben," sagte Daniel gleichzeitig.

„Pardon?", fragte Jack verdattert.

Daniel richtete sein Brillengestell und begann zu erklären. „In unserer Mythologie werden ebenfalls solche Dämonen erwähnt. Ein Sukkubus ist ein weiblicher, besonders schöner und lüsterner Dämon oder Buhlteufelin, die sich einen Mann sucht, um mit ihm geschlechtlich zu verkehren. Sie rauben ihnen Stück für Stück die Lebensenergie, die Seele."

Kurz blieb Jacks Blick auf Daniel ruhen. Er erinnerte sich an die Gesichter der Soldaten, die sich Pollacks Anblick einfach nicht entziehen konnten. Er erinnerte sich an Pollacks verzweifelte Schreie und daran, dass ihr Körper aus Rauch bestand. Er erinnerte sich an diese schwarzen Augen.

„Weißt du wie man die töten kann?", fragte Jack an Teal'C gerichtet.

„Man kann sie nicht töten", antwortete der Jaffa mit bedauern. „Allerdings verbleiben Schatten nicht sehr lange in einem Wirt, anders wie die Goa'Uld können sie auch ohne Wirt existieren. So die Legende."

Der Tag konnte doch noch schlimmer werden.

Wenn das Mädchen diese Dämonen in ihrem Tagebuch erwähnt hatte, dann musste Jack davon ausgehen, dass sie diesen Schatten erneut begegnen würden. Sofern er einer Mission zustimmen würde. Und sie könnten nichts gegen diese Wesen aus Rauch tun. Diese drei Personen vor ihm wären somit vollkommen unbewaffnet. Doch er würde dieses Risiko eingehen und sie auch. Auch wenn es ihm gar nicht gefiel. Sie mussten erfahren was dieses Mädchen über die Erde wusste, sie war nun mal ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Kind oder nicht.

„Gut, Leute", sagte Jack schließlich. „Ich genehmige einen Einsatz auf dem Planeten, der auf dem Papierschnipsel steht unter Vorbehalt. Wir schicken eine MALP, ihr erkundet die Umgebung und falls ihr Bra'tac findet, richtet ihm aus, dass er sich ruhig hätte melden können. Die Mission startet morgen um elfhundert. Wegtreten."

Und als er Daniel und Teal'C beim Hinausgehen hinterherblickte, bemerkte er, dass Carter die gesamte Zeit über kaum ein Wort gesagt hatte. Außerdem hatte sie sich nicht bewegt. Sie saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl neben seinem und blickte regungslos auf ihre ineinander verworrenen Finger.

„Carter?", sprach er sie verwundert an.

Große blaue Augen sahen zu ihm auf. Blaue Augen in denen er überraschender Weise Zurückhaltung ausmachen konnte. Das gefiel Jack gar nicht.

„Sir, haben sie kurz Zeit?", kam es zaghaft über ihre vollen Lippen.

Jack musste wegsehen. Rasch griff er nach den zerstreuten Blättern auf dem Tisch und sortierte diese in die blaue Mappe daneben ein. Er vertraute ihr. Sie waren Freunde. „Natürlich, kommen Sie Carter."

Er vertraute nur sich selbst nicht. Dennoch nahm er die gefüllte Mappe, schritt hinüber in sein Büro und kam hinter dem breiten Schreibtisch zum Stehen. Die blaue Mappe kam darauf zum Ruhen. Einen Moment lang war es vollkommen still, bis er das Geräusch vernahm das eine Tür ins Schloss viel. Er blickte auf. Sam Carter stand nervös vor der verschlossenen Tür. Das hier gefiel ihm wirklich ganz und gar nicht.

„Sir, in dieser Hütte habe ich mehr entdeckt als diese Seite des Tagebuches", gab Carter zögernd von sich. Unbehagen schwamm in diesen Worten mit.

„Ich nehme an Daniel und Teal'C wissen nicht darüber Bescheid", schlussfolgerte er schließlich, ohne seinen Blick von diesen blauen Augen zu lösen. Er war verdammt.

„Nein, Sir."

„Weil", harkte er gedehnt nach.

Langsam griff sie in ihre Hosentasche und zog ein Stück Papier heraus. In Jacks Magengegend breitete sich zunehmend Unruhe aus und als Carter auf das Papier in ihren Händen blickte, nur um anschließend wieder in seine Augen zu sehen, erkannte Jack Kummer in ihren. Trauer. Langsam trat sie näher an seinen Schreibtisch, ohne wegzusehen und reichte ihm das Papier. Immer noch blickten blaue Augen in Braune und als Jack danach griff, fühlte er, dass es sich dabei um ein Foto handeln musste.

Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt.

Er sah auf die Fotographie.

Das konnte nicht sein. Erstarrt musterte er ein Augenpaar, welches ihm regungslos entgegenblickte. Ein Augenpaar welches ihn noch heute in hunderten Träumen heimsuchte. Augen die den seinen so verdammt ähnlich waren. Charlie.

Seine Beine fühlten sich plötzlich so schwach an, irgendwie weich und so setzte sich Jack langsam, immer noch das Foto in Händen. Charlie. Sein Charlie. Dieses Foto stand auf der schmalen Anrichte seines Wohnzimmers. Wie konnte das nur sein? Schweren Herzens musterte er das lächeln seines Sohnes, der so stolz einen Baseballschläger in Händen hielt.

„Außerdem noch dies hier", hörte er Carter sagen, doch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem Gesicht seines Jungen nehmen.

Erst als ihre schmale Hand vor seinem Blickfeld auftauchte und gleich daraufhin wieder verschwand, senkte er seinen Blick und betrachtete einen silbernen Ring, der nun auf der blauen Mappe ruhte. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er das Schmuckstück und blickte anschließend fragend auf.

„Dieser Ring hat meiner Mutter gehört", erklärte Carter sachte. Ihre Augen funkelten mehr als sonst. „Mein Ring befindet sich immer noch in meinem Spint."

Jack wusste absolut nicht was er daraufhin erwidern sollte und so starrte er ihr weiterhin stumm entgegen. Er war ihr so dankbar, dass sie diese Entdeckung vor Daniel und Teal'C geheim gehalten hatte. Und nun konnte er ihr nicht einmal Worte des Trostes mitteilen, die sie definitiv benötigte. Ihre Augen wirkten so traurig. Aber vielleicht war er auch gar nicht die richtige Person dafür.

„Wer auch immer diese Malika ist, Sir", fuhr Carter stockend fort. „Ich muss herausfinden warum sie den Ring meiner Mutter bei sich trug."

„Das werden wir Colonel", entgegnete Jack rau. Auch er musste Antworten finden und so griff er nach dem Hörer des roten Telefons. „Verbinden Sie mich umgehend mit General Hammond."

Er vertraute ihr.

„Sir, ich habe hier ein… größeres Problem. Wie schnell können Sie das Kommando des Centers übernehmen?"

Auf Ewig.

 **Sam Carters Haus**

 **Erde**

„Du bist doch gerade erst zurückgekommen."

„Pete."

„Musst du unbedingt bei dieser Mission dabei sein?"

Resigniert lies Sam die Zahnbürste in ihren Händen sinken und blickte hinüber zu dem blonden Mann, der sie vom Türrahmen aus beobachtete. „Ich habe den Ring meiner Mutter entdeckt, auf einem anderen Planeten, was glaubst du?"

„Und die Vorbereitungen?"

„Das wirst du schon allein hinkriegen", antwortete sie leichthin, steckte die Zahnbürste in den grauen Becher am Beckenrad und griff nach dem Handtuch daneben.

Und als sie an ihm vorbei in das Schlafzimmer treten wollte, hielt Pete sie auf. Fest umgriff er ihren nackten Oberarm. „Sam?"

Verwundert über diesen Körperkontakt blickte Sam in sein angespanntes Gesicht. So kannte sie ihn nicht. So angespannt und ja, so wütend. Vielleicht waren es in den letzten Wochen einfach zu viele Missionen gewesen, zu viele Tage und Nächte, in denen sie nicht zuhause war. Pete war ein guter Kerl. Doch er machte sich wahrscheinlich zu viel sorgen.

„Wir haben doch bereits über alles gesprochen, der Plan steht.", meinte Sam ruhig und entzog sich seinem griff. Sie ging hinüber zum breiten Bett und schlug die dunkle Tagesdecke auf.

Und als sie sich auf das Bett setzte, den silbernen Ring auf ihrem Nachttisch kurz musterte und anschließend wieder zu ihm blickte, konnte sie nicht anders als ihre Zweifel, die sie seit längerem begleiteten mit ihm zu teilen. „Es wäre möglicherweise besser, wenn wir den Termin verschieben."

„Dein Ernst?"

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass alles passt. Dass wir nicht zweimal zu unserer Hochzeit laden müssen."

„Und wenn es das nächste Mal. Genauso sein wird?", warf Pete barsch ein. Auch er trat nun an das Bett und schlug die Decke beiseite. „Wieder eine überaus wichtige Mission? Wieder eine Gefahr für den Planeten? Wieder die Rettung einer Zivilisation?"

„Das alles ist was mich ausmacht", erwiderte Sam empört und stierte ihn gleichzeitig verständnislos entgegen. Wie konnte er das alles nur so engstirnig betrachten? Sie hatte ihm von dem Ring erzählt, einem Ring, der ihr so viel bedeutete, der Tatsache das da draußen jemand war dem dies durchaus bewusst sein musste. Und hier saß sie nun, neben einem Mann, von dem sie dachte Trost und Zuspruch zu erhalten. Da lag sie wohl falsch. „Das hier, wird auch in Zukunft so laufen. Es ist mein Job, Pete, und ich liebe ihn."

Er entgegnete nichts. Stur sah er sie an und sie blickte ihm ebenso stur entgegen. Dieser Tag war definitiv zu viel für sie gewesen. Sam wollte nur noch schlafen, ihre Augen schließen und alles ausblenden. Das geheime Loch unter dem dunklen Brett. General O'Neills traurige Augen als er das Foto ansah und den Mann neben sich dessen engstirnige Art ihr jeglichen Atem raubte.

Sie drehte sich von Pete weg, ihr Kopf viel in das weiche Kissen und sie fixierte enttäuscht den silbernen Ring ihrer Mutter. Beklommen musterte sie das filigrane Metall indem ein kleiner Diamant eingefasst war. Sie war eine wundervolle Frau und eine noch liebevollere Mutter. Und plötzlich konnte Sam die Stimmer dieser wundervollen Frau hören.

„ _Für keinen Mann der Welt sollte man sich so verstellen, dass man sich selbst dabei verliert."_

Traurig lächelte Sam als sie sich an diese Worte erinnerte. Betrübt überlegte sie ob sie sich selbst vielleicht schon verloren hatte. Aber nein. Sie war sie selbst, sie war Sam. Sie war Samantha Carter und bald würde sie Samantha Shanahan sein. Da war nichts verloren. Das konnte nicht sein.

Sachte fühlte sie Petes warme Hand um ihre Hüfte, als er näher an sie heranrückte.

„Jedes Mal, wenn du da draußen bist, mache ich mir so unsagbare Sorgen um dich", sagte er leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Das ist was mich ausmacht."

Resigniert schloss sie ihre Augen. „Wir müssen versuchen damit zurecht zu kommen."

„Ich werde dich vermissen", hauchte er sanft und Sam konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken spüren. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ehe du dir versiehst bin ich zurück", flüsterte sie schließlich leise. „Wie jedes Mal."

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter schallte nach.

 **Irgendwo**

 _Zur selben Zeit…_

Planet Nummer drei. Ein Zeltlager von Trockenheit, Sand und drückender Hitze. Wie eine staubige Oase lag dieses, gebettet inmitten einer stickigen, schwülen Dschungellandschaft, als Zufluchtsstätte der drei Einwohner. Sie war eine davon. Und doch auch nicht. Niemals würde es Heimat für sie sein. Es war die Hölle für sie und wird es auf ewig sein. Sie fanden einfach keinen Weg hier heraus, keinen Anhaltpunkt wie sie diesem Ort entfliehen konnten. Es war frustrierend.

Zitternd fuhr sie mit ihrem Handrücken über ihre verschmutzte Stirn. Ihre Lunge schmerzte bereits bei jedem Atemzug, ihre wunden Lippen bebten und ihre Beine fühlten sich an, als seien sie aus purem Stein gegossen worden.

„Verdammt nochmal! Stell dich nicht so an, Malika!"

Krampfhaft umgriff sie den Saum ihres leinenden Hemdes und wusch sich damit den warmen Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Sie musste sich zusammen reißen, sie würde stark bleiben, nicht weinen und nicht klein bei geben.

Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, nur um sie einen Augenblick später wieder auf die Person ihr gegenüber zu fixieren. Wütend und entschlossen musterte Malika seine harte Mimik, seine kalten braunen Augen, die sie in all ihren Albträumen heimsuchten.

„Ich bin bereit", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen wieder geschlossen, trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu und versuchte ihr mitten ins Gesicht zu boxen. Ihr Gehirn setzte aus und lies ihre Instinkte und ihren Körper in Einklang das Ruder übernehmen. Immer schneller wurden seine Schläge, immer härter seine Tritte. Malika wich aus, bewegte sich exakt so wie es ihr all die Jahre beigebracht wurde. Die Schmerzen die ihren Körper durchfuhren ignorierte sie, ihr Geist konzentrierte sich nur noch auf die Bewegungen ihres Angreifers. Nur einen Moment war sie unachtsam. Kaum eine Sekunde lang. Ein starker Druck legte sich über ihren Bauch. Fest spannte Malika ihre Muskeln an, doch war es bereits zu spät. Eine Welle von Schmerz erreichte sie und lies ihre Beine zusammen sacken.

„Steh auf!"

Sie hielt ihre dürren Arme fest um ihren Bauch gedrückt, als sie versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch misslang es ihr. Trockener Sand umhüllte Malika in einer Staubwolke. Ein bitterer Geschmack legte sich auf ihre Zunge, Eisen. 'Nicht daran denken', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, 'Lenk dich ab!'. Morgen würde sie Schießübungen erhalten, danach würde sie endlich wieder Theorie-Stunden durchlaufen. Nur noch zwei Tage körperliche Tortur, weniger als 48 Stunden und ihr Körper durfte sich erholen. Der widerliche metallene Geschmack verging nicht. Es gelang ihr nicht ihn zu ignorieren. Eine Welle von Übelkeit überrollte Malika. Sie übergab sich.

„Verdammt Mädchen! Das musst du endlich in den Griff bekommen!"

Hastig schnaubte sie durch ihre Nase aus und richtete sich auf, so gut es ging. Sie fühlte sich klein, elend und schwach. Er hatte Recht! Ihm in die Augen zu blicken wagte sie nicht, also musterte Malika seine schmutzigen, braunen Stiefel. Drei blaue Perlen, eine weiße und zwei rote, gespannt auf einem schwarzen Lederband, welches vom Schaft herab hing. Ihre Augen wurden feucht und sie biss verkrampft ihre Zähne aufeinander. Eilig wusch sie sich die Tränen weg und hoffte, dass es ihm nicht aufgefallen war.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du sterben bevor es richtig losgeht."

Natürlich war es ihm aufgefallen. Bra'tac entging nichts.

„Nur gut für dich, dass du Qualitäten hast, die das hier überbieten. Vergesse aber nicht, dass dir dein Köpfchen nicht weiter hilft, wenn die bösen Jungs dich verprügeln."

„Ich strenge mich doch an!", schrie Malika ihm entgegen, doch glich es eher einem kläglichen winseln.

„Ich bin nicht der Feind, Malika. Ohne mich, hätten die Maden dich schon vor Jahren aufgefressen."

Immer noch musterte sie seine Stiefel, immer noch kauerte sie wie ein feiger Sack auf dem staubtrockenen Boden. Die Sonne stand hoch am wolkenfreien Himmel, unbarmherzig drückte sie ihr die Hitze entgegen.

'Von Maden zerfressen' und somit kein Anhängsel an seinem Rockzipfel.

„Das wäre vielleicht besser gewesen", flüsterte sie und schielte kurz hinauf in sein grimmiges Gesicht. Seine Mandelförmigen Augen waren zu grässlichen Schlitzen verzogen und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Falten.

„Sag das nie wieder!", brüllte er aufgebracht und ging vor ihr in die Knie. Seine prankengleichen Hände packten ihre Oberarme und zogen Malika grob nach oben. Ihr verzerrtes Gesicht war seinem so nahe, so dass sie seinen nach Fäulnis stinkenden Atem an ihrer Wange spürte. Er war unglaublich wütend. „Die Tau'ri sind meine Freunde, warum machst du es mir so schwer?"

Das Zittern ihrer Lippen unterband sie sich, stur erwiderte sie dennoch seinen eiskalten Blick. Malika wusste, dass ihm die Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit in Rage bringen würde und genau deswegen fütterte sie ihn so oft es ging mit Fetzen ihrer grausamen Kindheit. Sie war nicht Lebensmüde, doch brauchte Malika jemanden der ihren Schmerz und ihre Trauer verstehen konnte. Bra'tac lebte jeden Tag genau den Albtraum, den auch sie in jedem Atemzug durchlief. Sie musste einfach sehen, dass es außer ihr noch jemanden gab, der trotz dessen, weiterhin atmen konnte.

„Steh auf!", brummte er und drückte sie fest von sich. Bevor Malika mit ihrem kompletten Gewicht zu Boden knallen konnte, rollte sie sich über ihre Schulter ab und kam hockend zum Ruhen. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten den heißen, gelben Sand und hielt sie somit im Gleichgewicht. Schwer atmete sie ein und aus. Die Hitze, die Schmerzen, die Zeit. Es war alles zu viel für Malika.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", entgegnete sie leise.

„Ich habe dich nicht gefragt wie du dich fühlst. Steh auf!", antwortete er barsch und bereitete sich auf den weiteren Kampf vor. „Und höre auf dich wie ein Kind zu verhalten."

„Ich bin ein Kind!", spie sie ihm entgegen und kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Erschöpft stand Malika ihm gegenüber. Hastig hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb, immer noch schmerzte ihre Lunge, ihr Bauch, ihre Beine. „Ich bin dreizehn Jahre alt und ich,-"

Er trat zu und Malika wich aus, doch war sie nicht wirklich darauf vorbereitete und stolperte somit einige kleine Schritte nach hinten.

„Konzentriere dich!", brüllte er, ohne seine Kampfbewegungen einzustellen.

Er boxte, er trat nach ihr, er griff an und sie wich jedes Mal aus. Dieses Mal schaltete Malika völlig ab, nichts schien mehr real zu sein. Sie fühlte sich frei und losgelöst, so unsagbar kräftig. Sie spürte erfrischenden Wind durch ihr hellbraunes Haar wehen, hörte den klang einer sanften Melodie an ihr Gehör dringen und sie sah ihren Vater, der sie lächelnd beobachtete, wie damals, als das Atmen noch so einfach war.

Ein sanfter, warmer Druck an ihren Wangen riss sie aus der heilen Illusion. Wie der zarte Vorhang ihres Fensters zuhause, öffnete sich ein zarter Schleier vor ihren Augen. Schwer atmend stand Bra'tac direkt vor ihr, seine rauen Pranken betteten ihr schweißnasses Gesicht.

Beinahe liebevoll blickte er ihr entgegen.

„Konzentriere dich, Kind", sagte er ruhig. Ein kleines Lächeln zog sich um seine vollen Lippen. „Genau so, du bist stark, Malika. Vergesse niemals wessen Tochter du bist."

Bitteres Süß entfaltete sich in ihrem Mund, als er sie in eine feste Umarmung zog. Verwirrt stierte Malika an seinem kräftigen Arm vorbei, auf die tropischen Pflanzen, die sich hinter ihnen erstreckten. Erst Jahre später würde ihr klar werden, dass sie Master Bra`tac so vieles zu verdanken hatte.

Nicht nur ihr Leben.


End file.
